Lady Hyuuga
by WhiteGems
Summary: Madara won the war with Sasuke's help, imprisoning his enemies and proclaiming himself Emperor. Hinata will do anything to free her friends, even at the cost of her soul. SxH and MxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke Hinata up from her fitful sleep. Beside her, Karui and the other kunoichis were stirring, aware of their captor's sudden presence. They had been travelling for what seemed like days, hands and legs in chains and unaware of their final destination.

Karui had joked that they were finally meeting their creator and though Hinata was not afraid of death, she wasn't ready to die yet. Not without knowing the fate of her friends, her family…Naruto. Two years in captivity had not dimmed her hopes that one day, she would see them again – alive.

She held onto this hope, even after seeing Tenten's, Ino's, Chouji's and Shino's body. Even after seeing Neji, her cousins and father buried in a mass grave. She had wanted to scream, to cry and succumb to death's welcoming embrace. But she was done with emotions, she was done with weakness and she was done with self-pity.

They were taken from her when Naruto fell, when Nejidied protecting her and when the world descended into chaos.

She remembered feeling numb with shock when Madara, with Sasuke's help had managed to defeat Naruto. All around her, people were stunned with the revelation that the war was now over – that they had lost. Before anyone could regain their senses, Obito had unleashed his surprise wood attack; sending spears of wood soaring through the battleground and impaling everyone in its path.

Hinata was destined for such a fate in her anguished and defeated state but Neji, her beloved cousin, had other plans. With the spikes covering all his body and blood pouring from his mouth, he had shielded her body with his own.

His last dying words to her had broken her heart and if it wasn't for his wish that she survive, that she lived, she would've held onto him til hunger took her last breath away. She held him until her crying was reduced to hiccups and it was only after her father and Ko had appeared, that they were able to extract Neji's body from her iron grip.

Sensing her state, Kolifted her up into his arms and held her close. Her father was yelling at them to go, to run away and had she been stronger, she would've remembered Ko's reluctance to leave him. Had she been more alert, she would've sensed the White Zetsus approaching. Had she been a better daughter, she would've died by her father's side. Instead, she was whisked away by Ko, left in a hidden branch whilst he went back to his leader's side and it was only later, when her senses returned that she realised how truly foolish she really was.

It did not take long before her hideout was discovered. By that time, many shinobi had either died or fled the scene. All remaining survivors had their chakras sealed and imprisoned whilst Madara's men celebrated.

She never knew what became of Naruto. They never found his body and that knowledge alone was enough for her. She had failed Neji and her father but she would live for Naruto, for Hanabi, for her surviving friends. They would need her again one day and she vowed to be a better, stronger Hinata when that day came.

X-X

The shock of sunlight made Hinata's eyes water as she and her companions alighted from the carriage. The sight of high stone walls made her stomach clench. Were they being moved to the dungeons? Why only the young Kuniochis and not the men or older women from their previous prisons? Were they being sold off? As if reading her mind, Yumi, a young brunette from Suna gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 'We'll get through this' she seemed to say. Hinata smiled back at her in kind. ' _Yes we will'_.

Before Hinata had time to ponder more on their surroundings, the girls all found themselves ushered into a narrow concrete room. Their menacing and cold male guards were now replaced with female caretakers - all of whom were dressed in brown yukatas and emitting the same aura of disgust.

"Strip" one woman yelled, "Or we will do it for you...with these" she smiled evilly, holding up a pair of sharp scissors.

Without needing to be told twice, Karui, Yumi and a few other girls started stripping. Hinata would love to be rid of her dirty rags but self-preservation and modesty was still ingrained in her.

Seeing one of the ladies approach her menacingly, Hinata divested herself of her dirty clothes with lightning speed. A sudden spray of water from the ceiling caused a few to yelp in shock and before Hinata could recover from her shame, a bar of soap was thrown in her direction. This time, the smell of fresh soap and clean water was enough for the girls to squeal in delight. It had been a while since any of them had had a shower, let alone with soap. So it was no wonder that moaning and furious scrubbing was the only sound that was heard from their group for some time.

After their refreshing shower, the girls were led to another nondescript, windowless room; one that was filled with shelves of slippers, undergarments and yukatas. Hinata glanced at Riku, a pretty little red-head from Suna and Yumi's best friend. Both girls were whispering (loudly) and giggling at their nudity. How they could still be so happy and carefree after everything they've been through, Hinata didn't know, but she hoped they'd never change.

"Silence!" the lady whose name Hinata later learnt was Namiko bellowed.

"Get dressed quickly. You have 15 minutes!" And with those parting words, the girls quickly sprang into action. No one wanted to be naked and vulnerable when facing the next unknown, after all.

For the next couple of hours, the girls were fed, de-liced, de-flead and medically assessed. A white tag was placed around Hinata's wrist after her internal examination was complete.

She had never felt more mortified or ashamed, especially hearing their comments about her bust size. Even with her weight loss, her curves were still quite obvious and with the general consensus that they were being sold off (to the local brothels Riku had dramatically proclaimed), Hinata could only pray that her new 'master' lived in the Fire Nation.

She needed to know what happened to her clan, to Hanabi and if that meant she had to use her womanly ways to seduce that information out of her patrons, then so be it. It was better than being locked up, starved and unaware of her family's fate. Not too long ago, the Hyuuga in her would've been embarrassed and horrified at entertaining such thoughts, but Hinata needed to know. She needed to find Hanabi and she needed to escape.

Nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your warm and encouraging reviews._

 _I have many ideas for this story but Hinata being weak is not one of them. It will contain madahina and sasuhina so please stop here if this bothers you._

 _I will try to upload weekly but this quick update is to show my appreciation._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Madara surveyed the Palace grounds before him as he watched from his royal study. Only two years in power and his new world was functioning like a well-oiled machine. Of course it helped that everyone was terrified of his wrath and _power_. His two Rinnegans were quite a terrifying sight to behold, and none dared to test his patience or demands if they wanted to live. Hence, when Madara took over this Palace from the richest noble family in the Waterfall country, they had willingly obliged without a fight. Their guards and archaic weapons were no match for the man and would've ended in the obliteration of their family, if not their village if they refused. Madara had 'kindly' rewarded them by allowing their daughters to become his first consorts.

The two sisters, Yoshe (for lovely) and Michiko (for beautiful) did indeed do their names justice but their constant demands and incessant bickering became old very quickly. Luckily, Madara had many beautiful consorts to divide his time. His favourite, Lady Kimiko was graceful, intelligent and most importantly, wicked in bed. She also gave him his first son and heir, a fact Yoshe and Michiko constantly bitched about in private but never voiced in public.

They had each given him a daughter with raven hair and green eyes, but their princesses still did not compare with Kimiko's pride and joy. It was only her luck that Madara still favoured her, they'd tell themselves. And even better luck that both sisters sired girls. If Yoshe had given him a son whilst Michiko had given him a daughter (or vice versa), then hell would've been paid. There was no love lost between them but right now, they had a common enemy.

Madara knew of his women's bickering and scheming. It was human nature to be jealous and competitive; it wasn't as if he loved any of them anyway. He gave Lady Kimiko small concessions but at the end of the day, they were all replaceable. Especially when none of them had produced suitable heirs.

His children now numbered in the twenties but not one of them had displayed any signs of chakra development. He had mistakenly assumed that his massive reserve of chakra would make up for his consorts non-existent ones but he was yet to see any positive results. Even Orochimaru's pills and experimentations had yet to yield results. And he would be damned if Sasuke or Obito produced more powerful heirs than he did. As grateful as he was for their assistance during the war, Madara was still a prideful man and he wanted **his** sons to continue his line. Besides, Obito was unstable and Sasuke was indifferent. They weren't reproducing anytime soon.

A knock on the door brought Madara out of his musings.

"Your Majesty, the ladies have now been moved to the Great Hall".

"Excellent".

X-X

For three days, Hinata and the girls were fed, bathed and groomed. Karui had crudely commented that they were being porked up before getting shipped off. As much as that thought troubled her, she knew Karui was right. Her time with the girls was nearly up. Before she could whisper a prayer for all their safeties, Namiko had entered the room with a slew of servant girls following behind her. Hinata felt her heart pounding, it seemed today was the day.

After what felt like hours of preparation, Hinata found herself dressed in a lovely white Kimono with a ribbon of the same hue tying the ends of her hair together. Her feet were adorned with a pair of fine silk slippers and as she swept her long bangs away from her eyes, she noticed that some of her friends were dressed in blue - the same colour as their wrist bands. Looking around, she realised that only herself, Yumi, Riku and a few others were forced to wear white.

"You know what this means" Karui whispered to her.

"Your price will be quite high indeed"

"Wha…no, Karui-chan. You're beautiful and and.." Hinata blushed. She knew what Karui was implying.

"It's fine Hinata. At least my first time was with someone I fancied. I hope yours is a looker and not some old, balding, fat…" Karui stopped when she saw Hinata's face change colour.

"It's okay Karui…just, just stay alive. Please" Hinata wanted to tell her to be safe, but none of them were.

"Quiet!" Namiko bellowed. "In a few minutes you will be presented before the Emperor" At this revelation, Hinata felt her throat tighten.

"I expect you to be silent, behave and acquiesce to his demands. Any resistance will be met with severe consequences. Now line up and follow me."

 _It can't be._ Hinata internally screamed.

 _No._ She couldn't.

 _No._ She wouldn't.

Not with the man that destroyed all her dreams.

 _Naruto..._ She wanted to cry. I can't.

Karui pulled Hinata along when she sensed her torment.

"Stay alive Hinata" she whispered. "You promised"

Hinata nodded weakly as Karui held her hand. The tension was palpable as soon as the doors to their quarters were opened. When they stepped through that barrier, the girls were amazed to find themselves in a huge courtyard surrounded by many traditional buildings of various sizes. In different times, Hinata may have appreciated their architecture and majesty but at the moment, all she felt was dazed.

"Could you go through with it?" someone murmured quietly.

"Do we have a choice?"came a reply.

"I just want to see my family again" was Riku's soft mutterings. She stated out loud what was on everyone's mind.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence as each girl prepared themselves mentally for this turn of events. Seeing their impending destination approach, Hinata squared her shoulders as she ascended the steps of the imposing building before her.

 _Madara, Sasuke. We meet again._

X-X

 _Sorry, just a quick edit. There were simply too many mistakes._

 _This chapter was pretty bleh and I've taken a lot of liberties with the characters, locations etc...but oh well, I just can't think straight at the moment._

 _Next chapter should be better, I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologise for the short chapters but I'm new to this and it's all I can handle at the moment._

 _This fic was inspired by GoldKing's One Hundred Evils (you're absolutely correct 'mbali') and my recent trip to China._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Silence reigned as the girls tried not to fidget in their assigned positions. Hinata had tried to manoeuvre herself to the back but her Kimono of white in a sea of blue was too conspicuous. She was quickly stationed at the front and centre with an aggressive yank and stern warning from Namiko. Standing rigidly at attention with her hands folded demurely infront of her (as they were instructed to), Hinata felt her spine tingling. _He's here._

x

x

x

x

A feeling of nausea was rapidly making its way up Hinata's throat when the guards announced the Emperor's arrival.

 _Don't throw up, don't throw up.._ Hinata chanted to herself as Namiko hastily motioned them all to move into a bowing position.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. In. Out._ Hinata repeated as Madara's footsteps inched closer and closer.

 _In. Out. In. Out._ Hinata swallowed as sweat started beading on her forehead.

 _In. Ou.._

"Rise!" With that command, the ladies all straightened and released a collective gasp as they regarded the man before them. He was everything they remembered and more. In his blazing red Haori and black Hakama pants, he was a vision of perfection. A leader amongst men, he exuded a magnetic aura so potent; they could not help but be in awe. Even the cold blooded Namiko was unaffected if her reaction was anything to go by. Had she been thirty years younger and graced with beauty, Hinata had no doubt that she'd be vying for his affections. _You can have him,_ Hinata thought sourly. She herself had grown up with a powerful and charismatic father. Neji and Sasuke had also shared those qualities; hence their curse of fangirls but Hinata had never been attracted to those traits. Instead, she had yearned for innocent charms and unrelenting determination. Stoic, arrogant men, no matter how handsome or powerful could ever compare to her pure-hearted and happy Naruto.

With this thought in mind, Hinata kept her eyes glued to her feet and her hands firmly clasped onto her obi to keep herself from clenching them.

She felt her insides burn with dread when his gaze fell upon her shivering form.

"Hyuuga" he drawled.

"You will join me".

x

x

x

"No.." she breathed as Yumi and Riku looked beside her in shock.

"NO" she repeated again, this time raising her eyes to stare at his deadly ones. If looks could kill, which ironically they could in his case, she'd be at the depths of hell by now. But instead, Madara rose from his throne languidly & within a heartbeat was standing before Hinata with her jaw firmly clamped in his rough, lethal hands.

"I should cut out your tongue and feed them to my dogs". He purred evilly against her ear.

"Or perhaps" he paused, his hands now moved to wrap around her throat "I should gouge out your pretty little eyes and run a sword down your body."

Hinata trembled in fear at his terrifying statements. His cold penetrating eyes froze her in place and unravelled her previous courage. _Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes._

 _Eyes…_

 _Eyes!_

"I…I c-can help you!" She sputtered as his fingers tightened the hold around her neck. He stared at her unflinchingly as his mouth curved into a wicked sneer.

"What can a weak Hyuuga like you do for the likes of me?"

"I…I"

 _Don't do it Hinata!..._

 _But I want to see Hanabi…_

 _Don't do it._

 _Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai, they're still alive…_

 _Don't tell him._

 _I'm sorry father…._

"I can heal your eyes"

X-X

Madara paced furiously back and forth inside his study. He could not believe the audacity of that Hyuuga girl. It had taken a few months for white Zetsu to provide a full report of his prisoners but once he discovered a female Hyuuga in their midst and an unmarked one at that, he had quickly dispatched his orders for their group to be brought to the Palace. There were other Hyuugas in his custody, but this one he knew, had to have the strongest blood and the purest Byakugan. She was their heiress, after all.

The anticipation had kept him awake at night – finally, a possible solution to his chakra dilemmas.

He'd gladly use her and discard her once his perfect heir was born but that thought was quickly discarded when he had laid eyes on her for the first time. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her long inky dark hair, curvaceous figure and alluring eyes. Her body language had screamed hostile but Madara was always up for a challenge. Besides, no one had refused the Emperor, _ever._

Even the Hyuugas during his time had given him a wide berth. They had never interfered with his clan's dealings nor did they openly oppose them. There was an underlying animosity between the two but their skills although worthy and coveted, were never a match against the might of the Uchiha. It was only because of his clan's arrogance and the Hyuuga's resourcefulness that had tipped the scales in the latter's favour. What they lacked in power, they had certainly made up for in intelligence and diplomacy. Madara would never underestimate a Hyuuga again.

So when the captivating **female** Hyuuga had openly rejected him, he experienced a rage he had not felt in a long time. If it wasn't for Orochimaru's deviousness and infatuation with immortality, he would've killed the Hyuuga for her impertinence, extracted her eggs and created his own army of offsprings. But the snake could not be trusted with his seed, especially when he'd been so obsessed with having an Uchiha vessel in the past. No, giving Orochimaru his sperm would be akin to suicide and Madara had never been a foolish man.

It was only her luck that the Hyuuga had presented him with an offer he couldn't resist. His pride could not have spared her otherwise. But he'd make sure she would remember and **regret** the day that she refused him.

X-X

 _I know this story seems kinda slow moving at the moment, but I had to provide an insight as to why Madara wanted the girls here. My knowledge of the Naruto-verse is fairly limited so I've 'bent' a few rules and made up some things to fit my plot._

 _ **crystalblue19**_ _– you are one of my favourite SasuHina writers, I adore everything you churn out!_

 _ **TAYYABALARAIB**_ _\- I love your writing too (especially 'Honeysuckle')._

 _To everyone else,_ _ **DarkCherry, Splaaash-attack, silviaw, Hime-23, Lolithia, Abhraja, Koto, busi,sibeko1, mbali, Yvonne Parks, Thesunkunoichi, Miley (my 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **reviewer!) and Guest –**_ _thanks again for your support and reviews. I appreciate all of them._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to keep the Naruto war elements as vague as possible; otherwise it'd get too complicated._

 _Black Zetsu was killed. Kaguya was never revived and Sasuke never lost his arm or attained the Rinnegan._

 _No one will know about the Byakugan and Sharingan producing super babies…yet. LOL_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Hinata groggily opened up her eyes as shots of pain pierced through her body. Her once pristine white kimono was now ripped and covered in streaks of red. Her once lustrous hair was now smeared with sweat and tears.

The first 30 lashes had been excruciating. She had to delve into her happy memories of her friends, her family and Naruto to block out the pain. She thought she could make it through this torture with her dignity intact, but her smothered cries and stubborn refusal to beg for mercy had infuriated Namiko.

The grey-haired woman had not forgiven Hinata for her earlier insolence – just who did the Hyuuga think she was to rebuff the Emperor? Namiko would make sure she suffered, and suffered greatly at that. A pouring of salt on her wounds had Hinata screaming in agony. Namiko had personally rubbed them in, making sure to apply extra pressure to draw out the Hyuuga's torment. Hinata could no longer hide her anguished cries or silent tears when the guards resumed their whipping. Her salvation came when she eventually surrendered to unconsciousness.

It was worth it. It'll all be worth it, once she gains Madara's trust, she repeated to herself. Her family's bloodline, though not as feared as their rival had one major advantage, longevity. They did not go blind or lose their powers with overuse. On the contrary, they were blessed with sharp vision throughout their entire life because the Hyuuga had the foresight to protect their gifts rather than squander it. Years of perfecting their chakra control and refining their healing techniques meant every Hyuuga of age knew how to repair their own blocked or damaged eye nerves. It helped that they had near 360 degree x-ray vision of course. The Uchiha bloodline, fortunately for the Hyuuga did not share this same advantage. Their arrogant leaders never did understand how the Hyuuga retained their sight and they were always too proud to ask – not that the Hyuuga would willingly share anyway. One less Uchiha to worry about, they'd say.

Hinata knew she was betraying her family's legacy but she hoped the sacrifice would gain Madara's confidence and perhaps, loosen his tongue.

"Hinata" a voice softly whispered.

"K – Karui-chan?" She couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"In the servant's quarters. You're under bitch-face Namiko's employment from tomorrow." Hinata flinched at the news but somehow, it did not surprise her.

"How did you get in here?"

"Easy, I'm a concubine now…waiting for His Royal hotness to grace me with his presence" she chuckled. "Though we all know he'll never pick me. I'm too much woman for him." she winked.

"I'm so glad you're safe. The others, they're okay too?"

"They're fine. Riku eventually got chosen but she didn't seem too distressed. What you did though…I'm proud of you but don't pull that shit again. You might not be so lucky next time."

"I..I know"

"Here, let me clean your wounds"

HInata was grateful for Karui's assistance. Not too long ago, they would've been sworn enemies with the Cloud's craving for the Hyuuga eyes. Now though, Karui was Hinata's strength and dearest friend.

"Thank you" she smiled faintly "..for everything."

"Don't go soft on me Hyuuga. We've still got an escape to plan." She murmured quietly as Hinata dressed in her new _brown_ yukata.

X-X

After the defeat of the Tsuchikage, the village of Iwagakure reluctantly surrendered to Madara and his army. The Land of Earth however, was large and many of its occupants had opposed the Earth Damiyo's submission to their new self-appointed "Emperor".

The most vocal of them was Kublai, the barbarian leader from the far west. He had relocated his clan and any who wished to follow him to their spiritual home in the 'Rocky Mountains'. The terrain here was peppered with many stony formations, vast canyons and sheer cliffs.

For the past two years, Madara had left them in relative peace whilst he went about building his Empire and conquering more prosperous or tactical nations. Unfortunately, they had become conceited and tried reclaiming back many of the lands that now belonged to Madara.

Sasuke and his team were sent to remedy the situation.

And now, here he was, washing Kublai's blood off his prized Kusanagi. The barbarian and his men were tough and fearless, Sasuke would admit. But they were no match against his Susanoo, let alone his Amaterasu. Fortunately, Sasuke did not have to resort to the latter technique, one that gave him immense migraines for a week afterwards.

Leaving Renji, their Ambassador to the Earth Country to deal with the treaty and paperwork with the Barbarians; Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo proceeded to the Fire Nation's capital. After filling their stomachs and getting some rest, Sasuke would leave his team there to venture back to the Palace. He was not interested in getting 'wasted' or 'whoring' around with his subordinates. He had dallied with many of the fairer sex during his travels but he was tired of all the fighting and meaningless romps.

He had not faced a worthy adversary since Naruto (Madara and Obito didn't count, they were family) and though his clan was avenged after killing the last of the councillors, he still felt somewhat _unfulfilled_.

His goal of restoring the Uchiha clan was no longer a priority, given Madara's _enthusiasm_ , he smirked. No, he wanted quality, not quantity and with a woman worthy of the Uchiha name. Someone strong, fearless and most importantly - dark haired. It was never a requirement before, but after seeing some of Madara's children, well…it changed his perspective.

He would love and protect them regardless of how they turned out but the sight of blonde and red-haired Uchihas running around still bewildered him. Perhaps he was more traditional than he thought. Or perhaps, he could not relinquish the memory of his family and clan from childhood.

He would think about that another time. Right now, he was restless and needed a new purpose. Conquering lands had lost its appeal but if he read Madara's cryptic message from last night correctly, he had an intriguing gift waiting for him back at the Palace.

X-X

 _Please let me know if I ramble on too much, I have a habit of overdoing things._

 _Thank you again for your support, it means a lot when I read your wonderful reviews (and some from my favourite authors! -_ _ **crystalblue19, TAYYABALARAIB**_ _,_ _ **pro-uchiha**_ _to name a few_ _)._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hinata will seem a bit bipolar in this chapter but she's been through a lot so she's still finding her way._

 _If it's a bit too weird, I might re-edit it later._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Hinata swallowed the last of her porridge quickly and readied herself for the day's activities. Namiko would punish her for the slightest offence so she made sure to always be punctual, quiet and thorough in her assigned work. The first day had been hell as her wounds were still raw and the hours had been long. She knew she was assigned the most disgusting and demeaning of jobs but she didn't mind. If anything, she was getting to know the layout of the Palace grounds quite well.

Karui would visit her often, wrapping and cleaning her wounds whilst keeping her entertained with the Palace gossip. She reminded her of Ino sometimes, Hinata thought wistfully as she tied her hair up in a bun. Apparently Riku and Yumi were now in favour with Madara-sama who had yet to request her for her services. The news worried her for she knew they were still young and innocent in the ways of love. It would not be difficult for them to become besotted with their enemy and captor, given their naiveté and Madara's charisma. She just hoped they had more sense than to fall for a pretty face.

Her past experience with Ino and Sakura had taught her that a strong friendship could still unexpectedly dissolve when jealousy became involved. She fervently hoped that Riku and Yumi did not come to that, but if Karui's words were anything to go by, it seemed morals and principals were abandoned at the gate when they entered the Palace walls.

"Hyuuga," Namiko snapped "you are to report to Madara-sama…Now." Speak of the devil.

"H-Hai Namiko-san" Hinata bowed as she made her way out to the awaiting guards. She wondered where they would take her and if Madara was truly summoning her for his treatment. _Perhaps he had changed his mind and she was being sent to her execution?_ No, she shook her head. She wouldn't be reporting to him if that were the case. Stop thinking morbid thoughts she berated herself. _Concentrate, focus, be aware, be al.._

"Enter" she heard him say. They were here already? So much for _'focusing'_ she admonished herself.

"Madara-sama" she bowed.

"Come." He ordered as the guards made their exit. Straightening her spine, she took a step closer until she remembered their previous encounter. _Don't act insolent, it will anger him. But not too submissive either_ , _her Hyuuga pride told her._

Gah, she wanted to facepalm herself with her conflicting thoughts. _Stop thinking too hard and just move._

Madara watched in amusement as the Hyuuga before him paused, scrunched her face then moved again with hesitant steps.

"I don't have all day Hyuuga".

"I..I apologise, my Lord" she stuttered in a panic. "How c-can I be of assistance your Highness?"

"Show me what you can do" he smirked at her nervousness.

"Um…hmm" she cleared her throat as she willed her anxiety to disappear. "I will need use of my eyes and my hands. If you can unseal the chakra in them,,," she twiddled her fingers uncertainly.

"Do you take me for a fool Hyuuga?"

"N..No! But if I can't see what I'm doing, I may do more damage than good."

Stalking over to her, he grabbed her by the neck causing Hinata to flinch from the memory. A hand came up to caress her cheek. _Soft,_ he thought as his eyes observed her rising blush. Before Hinata could process his strange behaviour she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her forehead as Madara's fingers pulled away. A second later, her wrists were given the same treatment.

Feeling the tingling flow of chakra in her fingers for the first time in two years, Hinata could not help but wiggle her fingers in awe.

Seeing Madara move to sit, Hinata quickly followed behind him. With his eyes closed, she proceeded to activate her Byakugan to begin her search. "I will need to touch you". She uttered softly.

With a slight nod to indicate his consent, she moved to stand before him. Leaning in, she inched her face closer to his left temple to focus on the throbbing she found there. Without realising her actions, she reflexively placed her left hand on Madara's shoulder for support whilst her right hand found its way to his hair to move the offending strands away.

If Madara was a different man, he'd be sweating bullets by now. When she had innocently moved to stand between his legs, her hands resting on his shoulder, her smell invading his senses, all he could think about was pushing her on his desk and having his way with her. The shy vixen was very tempting, especially with her breasts brushing against his shoulder but Madara was no ordinary man and he could not show desire towards a woman that refused him.

The hum of her chakra pulsing against his temple was oddly soothing. He could feel the tension slowly easing as she started to back away from him.

"It was just a pinched nerve, Madara-sama"

"Hn. You are dismissed"

"Hai, my Lord"

Bowing gracefully she quickly left his study to make her way back to Namiko. _He didn't re-seal my eyes and wrists,_ she trembled to herself. Her dreams were finally coming to fruition but she had to make sure not to use it inside the Palace grounds. At least, not until her escape. The chakras in her wrists were still not enough to cause major damage. She had to somehow get him to unseal all of them if she wanted a better chance of survival.

X-X

The weather had taken a turn for the worse when the sun began its descent. Mori, who had earlier been given Hinata's chores due to her unexpected meeting with the Emperor, was now returning the favour to the bluenette. Hinata was too tired to argue. It wasn't as if Namiko would take her side anyway.

Following Mori to the west wing of the Palace, an area she had never visited before, she was astonished to find it fairly empty. There were guards stationed at every entrance and servants milling about but after taking several turns and passing a few buildings, she realised the cosy courtyard she was led into was completely deserted. She didn't know who these rooms belonged to but it looked like they hadn't been used in a while.

"Mori-san, who stays here?" Hinata enquired.

Mori shrugged her shoulders and signalled for Hinata to start her chores.

"You can leave here only when you're done. If there is a speck of dirt anywhere, you know what will happen" she warned as she walked off.

Hinata sighed as she began to sweep the rooms.

The sound of pattering rain in the otherwise silent courtyard was lulling her to sleep. Her energy was all but spent after furiously cleaning the first three rooms. The last and largest of the four was now the bane of her existence.

 _Maybe I can have a little nap,_ she thought, eying the comfortable, warm bed longingly. _Just to replenish my energy and then I'll continue!…No one will know, I'll be quick._ She reassured herself, not that she needed much convincing since her yukata was already off and folded.

Climbing under the covers, she rolled to the side and soon drifted off into a sweet, deep sleep.

X-X

Sasuke was drenched by the time he arrived back at the Palace and he was in no mood to greet anyone.

A fresh change of clothes and a nice long sleep was the only thing on his mind as he made his way to his private quarters. Unclasping the soaked cloak from his body, he was about to kick the door open when he sensed a presence in his room.

 _The fuck? Who would dare enter his room?_

Dropping his cloak on the floor and unsheathing his Katana, he soundlessly made his way inside.

The sight of a girl in his bed stopped him in his tracks.

 _So this is Madara's gift?_ He scoffed. All that rush for nothing.

 _At least he got the colouring right,_ he thought wryly as he approached the slumbering girl. Maybe he should take Suigetsu's room for the night, though would Madara take offence if he rejected his gift? Sasuke ran his hands down his face as he cursed the meddlesome man. Screw it, he was tired and he sure as hell wasn't sleeping on the floor. Besides, they were technically 'sleeping' together if Madara ever asked.

Sliding under the covers after removing the rest of his wet attire, he turned to stare at his oblivious companion.

She had nice hair, he'd give her that. _Soft too,_ he marvelled as her silky strands slid through his fingers.

With his curiosity peaked and sleep now evading him, he decided to 'assess' his gift. If he had to keep her, she'd better be perfect.

Lifting the covers slightly he was pleased to see that she was endowed - very, very endowed. Even with her nagajuban still on, he could make out the fullness and shape of her curves. The movement must have disturbed her sleep because it was at that moment that she decided to turn her body to wrap her legs around him. Sasuke sucked in some air as he gazed upon her lovely face. He was about to stroke her velvety, pink cheeks when her eyes fluttered open and she screamed in terror.

X-X

 _Thank you again for your kind reviews. I might take a break after this chapter; I think my writing is a bit off in this one._

 _Any suggestions or feedback is welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

_If you haven't read chapter 5, please do so before starting this one, otherwise it won't make much sense._

 _For those expecting more sasuhina in this one, sorry but I'm terrible at confrontations so I've taken the easy route...I'll have more in the next chapter to make up for it!_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

He'd never seen a girl run away so quickly.

Usually they were trying to get into his bed, not out of it. If he wasn't so baffled by her reaction; he would've been insulted that a female had practically shoved a semi-naked Uchiha aside and bolted from the room. As it was, he was thoroughly confused and trying to work out what the fuck was going on.

Madara must've had a sense of humour if he sent Hyuuga Hinata, the shyest and most innocent girl in the whole village (if not the whole 5 nations), to be his 'special companion'. He had only registered who she was after the ex-heiress opened her bewitching eyes. He meant to calm her down or shut her up after her panic attack but the shock of seeing his old classmate/enemy had tied his tongue. That, coupled with her changed appearance rendered the normally level-headed raven completely blank.

Sasuke was about to pull his hair in frustration when he saw her cleaning supplies sitting innocently by the door of his bathroom. _She was cleaning his room?_ _But why was she in his bed?_ She was either his slave, sex kitten or both. He would normally be content with none of those options but something about her reminded him of home. Perhaps it was her familiarity, their past history or her goddamn hair. Whatever it was, he was determined to seek her out…tomorrow.

X-X

Hinata tried to calm her beating heart as she donned her yukata. What kind of depraved pervert was the Uchiha to crawl into an already occupied bed? Sure she was somewhat at fault for neglecting her cleaning duties and climbing into a stranger's bed, but it wasn't an invitation for supposed stranger to join her!

It can't be normal, _he can't be normal._ Hinata thought disgustedly. Fortunately, Sasuke had not chased after her but she wouldn't put it past him to punish her later. She'd rather face the whip than see him again. If it wasn't for his actions during the war, they may have won.

She would never forgive him for his betrayal.

Composing herself, Hinata tried to remember her way back to the servant lodgings but found herself lost, and once again in a section of the Palace she had never before seen. The downpour and moonless night was making it difficult to locate a fellow servant and the sounds of guards nearby made her uneasy.

During the day, they kept a respectable distance away with their stony, emotionless façade but nightfall was an entirely different matter. Regular trysts between Madara's men and maids were a common occurrence, whether it was consensual or not. She did not want to be one of those hapless victims.

Keeping herself hidden under the shadows, Hinata padded softly along the path until a tall circular building came into view. She didn't know if it was intuition or stupidity, but its dark boulder-like walls was too much of an anomaly to not warrant further investigation. Every other structure in Madara's Palace screamed opulence and magnificence but this one screamed _fortress_.

She followed the curve of the footpath until she spotted a beautiful large Camphor tree. Its shape was instantly recognisable to Hinata after waking up to its lush greenery every morning. She knew the Guard's barracks were nearby after witnessing Mori and her friends regularly sneak off in this direction. It was also why she tended to avoid wandering in this part of the Palace though now that she was here, Hinata was determined to scale its knotted branches to get a better look at the fortress beyond.

Climbing its thick trunks with practiced skill, Hinata could make out the silhouette of several guards by its entrance and many more on top. Looking down, she could see lines of young Bamboo trees bordering the wall below her and running the length of the grounds. They were either placed there to soften the look of the dreary tower or to keep out prying eyes once they were fully grown. Either way, she had the perfect hiding spot.

Untying her obi, she wrapped it around the thickest branch and slowly lowered herself down. The winds and soft sway of the Bamboo branches made it easy for her to move behind the growth undetected. Once she reached the closest point to the tower, she was able to see several barred windows around its perimeter.

Hinata searched her surroundings for any signs of the guards, but the ones located at the entrance were on the other side and the ones on top were too far away to spot her. She was thankful that her enemies did not have her family's gift.

Breaking out of her hiding spot, Hinata raced to the nearest opening to peer inside.

It was dank, dark and smelly but she could make out a large cavernous room partitioned into various cells. Was this Madara's dungeon? Could her family or friends be here?

Hinata felt her blood pumping in her ears. She was frightened before, but utterly ecstatic now. Her body shivered with excitement as she eagerly scanned the room for signs of a guard or a friendly face.

"Hello..?" No answer. "H..Hello?" she whispered again, hoping one of the sleeping figures could hear her.

"Who's there?" someone croaked.

"I…I'm a friend…up here"

The figure sat up and looked in her direction.

"Hinata-sama?" Hinata gasped. She had not heard her name with those honorifics in so long. Tears sprang from her eyes as her throat clenched at the memory.

"T..Tokuma? You…you're alive?" She cried, clenching the bars that separated them tightly. She wanted to see his face, her family's trademark eyes. It had been so long seen she's seen them on another.

"Hinata?" A second weary voice interjected.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Shh.." someone warned. Their conversation was now waking up the other prisoners. "What are you doing here?"

"A few of us were brought here to serve Madara" she left out the part of what 'serving' meant.

"It's not safe here Hinata-sama, you have to leave." Tokuma warned.

"No, I won't leave without you, please. I miss you all so much." She knew she was being irrational but her heart was breaking at seeing them still locked up and starving.

"Please Hinata, you're our last hope".

"Hai Tsunade-sama. I'll be back another time. And I will find a way to free you". Hinata promised as she left them.

X-X

Madara was informed of his nephew's return last night. The boy was normally impatient so Madara was surprised that Sasuke had not come to him straight away.

Sasuke's temperament and looks reminded Madara of his dear late brother Izuna and it was this familial connection, that Madara insisted Sasuke (and by extension Obito) called him Uncle.

"Madara-sama, the General has arrived." His guard announced.

He was expecting to see a refreshed, proud warrior but was instead rewarded with a scowling and angry young man. Madara could not help his grin.

"What has got you in such a mood nephew?"

A certain young lady with crystalline eyes and a rocking body he wanted to retort, but Sasuke knew better than to reveal his dreams (or nightmare).

"What is this gift you speak of uncle?" He asked evasively.

"So impatient Sasuke." Madara chuckled. "Very well, I have news that will interest you greatly. I could not risk having the message intercepted but my 'gift' concerns a certain friend of yours."

At Sasuke's raised eyebrows, Madara continued. "Naruto, to be exact".

X-X

 _For those wondering, yes there will be limes/lemons in the future. Just not sure when…_

 _As for the final pairings, I can't give anything away as that would ruin the story but there will be many madahina and sasuhina moments._

 _Thanks again for your support of this story and my other oneshot. I love reading your reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I was going to update next week but your response has been amazing, so here's the next chapter. It's a bit rushed so apologies if it's not up to scratch._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Hinata deftly stashed the banana and soft bread into her yukata sleeve as she subtly glanced around the dining hall. She was seated at her usual spot at the furthest corner so no-one paid her any mind. They never spoke to the 'enemy' anyway so she was usually left to her own devices.

Seeing a few uneaten buns a few seats to the left, Hinata stood up to casually put her dirty plates away. She approached the chattering girls and pretended to help them clear their plates since she was 'heading in that direction anyway'. The girls gave her their trays and continued on with the conversation, completely ignoring her presence. Hinata didn't mind; she had what she came for.

Stowing her supplies carefully in her assigned shelf, Hinata made her way to Sasuke's residence. She had carelessly left her cleaning equipment there last night after fleeing abruptly, but now she had an excuse to wander and memorise this section of the grounds in daylight.

Lunch was still in full swing giving Hinata plenty of time to clean his hopefully empty room.

X-X

Sasuke was once again speechless.

He'd been looking for his so-called rival for the past two years without any success and here Madara was telling him that he'd been found?

"Where is he?"

Madara leaned back against his chair as he regarded the irate Uchiha before him. He understood Sasuke's love/hate relationship with Naruto. He too had a lifelong rivalry with his childhood friend and bitter enemy, Hashirama.

Sasuke was more like him than Izuna in that regards. Both felt emotions intensely but Sasuke was reckless and hot-headed whereas Madara was patient and composed.

"For the past two years, my white Zetsus have been scouring the five Nations for signs of the rebels, as you well know." Sasuke tilted his head imperceptibly at this statement. "Sightings have been rare and information, even more so." They both knew the enemy still had many supporters.

"Until now." Madara grinned devilishly.

"So you've received confirmation from white Zetsu?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Not precisely, but close enough." At his nephew's perplexed stare, Madara motioned him over.

"Your friend has a talent for recognising White Zetsu's chakra, do you recall?" Sasuke's eyes widened in comprehension as Madara nodded in approval. "It appears there is a forest of them in Snow Country."

Sasuke was about to voice his plans when Madara lifted up his hand to stop him.

"Do not act brashly." Madara cautioned him. "I have sent for Obito and until he makes his appearance, I suggest you use this time wisely to rest and train. We cannot underestimate his abilities like we did last time."

"I can defeat him myself." Sasuke responded resentfully.

"I won't take any chances Sasuke. **When** you meet him again" Madara emphasized, "be sure to destroy him and his followers, once and for all. No survivors."

X-X

Sasuke stormed back to his room in annoyance. He was strong enough to crush Naruto himself; he did not need anyone's assistance or _interference,_ he thought.

Opening the door violently, he was about to let out some expletives when last night's tormentor fell into his arms.

"Hyuuga." He growled.

"Uchiha-sama." She moved away stiffly.

"Why do I always find you in my room?" She blinked at him with her owlish eyes. _Damn those eyes._

"I…I was just cleaning."

 _Huh. So she's one of the maids._ He finally noted as he observed her ugly brown yukata.

 _Wait a minute._ "Do you make it a habit of climbing into stranger's beds?" he asked accusingly as she tried to skitter past him. He knew the maids and guards were regularly hooking up, but he never pegged Hinata for the type. Apparently he was wrong.

"NO!" she replied incredulously. "I..I was just tired and I thought it was empty."

 _Kami, now she sounded lazy._ Hinata flushed in mortification at her words. "I mean, I…it's not…" she bit her lips as she lowered her head in shame. How could she explain her actions?

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again my Lord". She bowed guiltily.

Sasuke lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "How will you make it up to me?" he asked, his former anger now replaced with something else. Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"I don't have anything." She responded quietly.

"Nothing Hyuuga?" He asked more gently this time as he edged closer to her dejected form.

"Nothing" Hinata repeated, as she shook her head dolefully.

She closed her eyes to stop her tears from forming, but they trickled down her cheeks nonetheless. She wanted to run away and hide from her humiliation when she felt his calloused fingers moved to cup her face. Before she could fathom what was happening, his soft lips engulfed her own.

X-X

 _If you're wondering what that forest thing Madara was referring to, it's the bodies of White Zetsu when they're slayed. Apparently they turn into trees (please correct me if I'm wrong), so a whole bunch of Zetsu trees means someone i.e Naruto has been killing them._

 _I should've been more clearer with Sasuke's motives for helping Madara but basically, after finding out the truth about his family, he was hell bent on destroying the village. The war started so he helped Madara instead, since he thinks the whole ninja world is corrupt. Madara and Obito are also family, after all._

 _Hinata thinks Sasuke betrayed Naruto because Naruto was always trying to find him and help him blah blah.._

 _Hope that clears a few things up._

 _Thank you to my foreign reviewers. I had to download a translating app to understand your comments but I love them! I love all the reviews actually – from my new friends, favourite authors etc…you're all wonderful!_

 _I had my first troll. Who's Ashley? LOL._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm really sorry, but I cannot do lengthy chapters. I really tried! I'm just not cut out for that style…maybe think of this story as drabblesque?_

 _On that note, enjoy!_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Hinata ran away from him _again_ , this time with a parting gift.

Sasuke should have seen the slap coming but he was too engrossed in her supple lips to notice anything else. Madara was right; he was getting rusty if a weak slip of a girl could breach his defences.

He groaned in irritation at his lack of control.

How did he go from furious to horny in the span of five minutes? He must be in dire need of company if a pretty servant girl was causing him to react this way.

Sure, he had previously entertained thoughts of making her his mistress. But that was last night - when he was sleep _deprived_ and under the illusion that she was his property. Today he knew better, _should have known better,_ but was still ensnared by her quiet mannerisms.

He had never liked weepy or shy girls so how did he come to find her awkward, reserved persona so strangely endearing?

Was this some subconscious messed-up Naruto competition thing? Did he want her because she liked that idiot? Did she still like that idiot? Why did he even want to know? He was going to go insane if he kept questioning himself.

Resolving to ignore and forget that stupid Hyuuga ever existed, especially after she had given him a look of absolute revulsion, Sasuke made up his mind to stay the hell away from her.

He would never admit it, but Hinata's reaction to his kiss had bruised his ego, immensely.

She obviously was not good for his sanity, his dignity, or his _reflexes._

 _X-X_

Hinata felt her stomach protest as she continued to roll the rice balls into bite size pieces. She was last to arrive for dinner as was common practice but today had been extra taxing, physically and mentally.

She had enough to deal with on a daily basis without having to worry about frisky Uchihas. If Sakura and Ino discovered what a sleaze Sasuke was, Hinata doubt they'd find him very attractive. She never saw his appeal before and after the last two day's incidents, she doubt she ever would.

It would be a great thing indeed if she never saw that bothersome pervert again.

Focusing on her task at hand, Hinata carefully spooned the sautéed mushrooms onto her flattened rice and rolled another ball. She had eaten a little serve of the rice and vegetables beforehand but the rest were for later.

Covering them carefully with mint leaves she had plucked from the herb garden, Hinata placed them in her pouch, ready for tonight.

She normally washed her laundry, read or showered after dinner so her late sleeping habits were not out of the ordinary. Other girls were usually sound asleep when she made her way to bed or sleeping elsewhere. It was not uncommon to find an empty bed in the servant's dorm but Hinata would rather make her existence as scarce as possible, to ensure her absence was a normality rather than an oddity.

Taking her pouch of rice balls, Hinata made her way out of the empty dining hall to prepare for her nightly routine and second encounter.

X-X

Madara suppressed a chuckle as he watched the Hyuuga girl slap herself awake in the Camphor tree. She had concealed herself in the thickest branches, waiting for the approaching clouds to hide the moon's illumination. Unfortunately for her, it had taken some time.

Time, that Madara spent observing her and her pouch full of food – with his new Byakugan abilities.

It was no accident that he left her chakra unsealed. He meant to test her, tempt her and if she deceived him, he meant to destroy her. He did not expect for his Rinnegan to absorb her powers via the Preta Path - he did not realise it had such an ability. But now that he had it, he intended to use it monitor her activities.

Granted, it did not have her famed 360 degree vision, but the power to penetrate through solid objects was enough for Madara. He would still need her services to treat his ocular ailments but now, he would use those sessions to also replenish his newly acquired gifts until he found a way to make this absorption permanent.

Madara was a powerful man but he was still uncovering secrets of the Six Paths Techniques, just like he was now unravelling the mystery that was Hyuuga Hinata.

She was loyal and gutsy, Madara would acknowledge that. And entertaining too.

He should be concerned that she had unearthed the dungeon where the former Kages were imprisoned but he wanted to see how this played out. More than that, he needed to know what the lovely Hyuuga was capable of and the lengths she would go to, to achieve it.

He would enjoy using that to his advantage, later. It's not as if they had the capacity to overthrow him anyway.

X-X

 _ **TAYYABALARAIB –**_ _you're absolutely right. I do need to improve my content, I just don't know how. Any ideas? I'm completely stumped._

 _ **Nice Ashley –**_ _your reviews made me laugh. Thanks for your hilarious comments, they made my day!_

 _Actually, everyone's reviews are precious to me & I do appreciate all of them, I just don't want to make this a long author note but please know that I adore them!_

 _Also, any suggestions on how I can improve my writing is welcome and I apologise if this chapter is short and clumsy…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

The autumn air smelled of fresh rain and falling leaves as Hinata briskly walked across the Royal gardens to visit Karui and Yumi. Sunday was her only day off and they had arranged to meet under the Ivy Pavilion for a little brunch.

Women of her station were prohibited from entering any Pavilion unless they were attending to Madara's ladies or the Emperor himself, but Hinata would be there under the guise of serving Karui.

They had chosen this particular location because Karui knew how much Hinata loved the surrounding greenery. The coiling ivy dotted with Jasmine flowers hung off the posts like a speckled emerald curtain, offering privacy whilst providing a calming, fragrant haven. Hinata thought it was the prettiest Pavilion she'd ever seen, though the Magnolia and Lily ones came close.

She had yet to see the famed Sakura Pavilion in the Consort's courtyard but if Mori's vivid description was anything to go by, its white marble columns paved with rows of ever-blossoming Sakura trees was incomparable.

The most revered and coveted of them all however, was Madara's own private Golden Pavilion. Like its namesake, it pillars were made of solid gold and decorated with ornate jade beings along its elegant red terracotta roof.

The Land of Lightning's new Daimyo had gifted this to the Emperor at his inauguration and it now stood pride of place amidst his expansive koi lake. The gilded, shimmering building encircled with a floating sea of red Lotus flowers was a painter's dream. And every women's envy. Only Madara or his favoured guests were allowed entrance, and thus far, the only consort to be granted this privilege was Lady Kimiko.

Hinata tore her eyes away from the tranquil lake as she climbed the steps to her destination. Karui and Yumi were already seated as she made a polite bow to the awaiting ladies.

Taking the porcelain teapot in hand, she proceeded to pour out the steaming liquid whilst quietly enquiring about their welfare.

"Fine;" Yumi sighed out a pitifully as she pushed the lovely orange sponge cake around with her fork.

"Madara hasn't visited her in three days." Karui explained at Hinata's questioning stare. "But he continues to seek Riku's company."

 _Ahh…_ Hinata didn't fully comprehend matters of the heart but she understood jealousy. Though shouldn't Yumi be relieved that the enemy no longer requested her presence? Surely two and a half weeks with the man was too soon for her lo switch allegiances?

"Why does this upset you Yumi?" Hinata asked as she moved to fill Yumi's teacup.

"Madara-sama has provided Riku with two personal attendants and reams of fine silk…" Yumi pouted. "I…I haven't…" She trailed off before finishing but Hinata comprehended the unspoken words.

Hinata looked up to see Karui roll her eyes. She knew Yumi and Riku were wonderful girls, just because they liked beautiful and fanciful things did not make them bad. Ino and to a lesser extent Sakura, had loved their make-up and skimpy outfits, but they were still the most dependable and loyal people she knew.

"Your worth is not measured by the number of gifts you receive Yumi, You are an amazing person and if the Emperor doesn't see it, then he is blind." Hinata stated as she patted Yumi's shoulder kindly.

"Thanks." Yumi replied blandly. It seemed her melancholy mood was here to stay, no matter what assuring words were said. "I don't feel too well; I'm going back to my room." And with those parting words, she left Hinata and Karui to ruminate in her absence.

"Pfft..." Karui huffed. "That girl is insufferable!"

"It's not her fault Karui. She's been through a lot for someone so young. Palace life with all its riches and temptations could sway even the most resilient heart." Hinata uttered. She knew first-hand what it felt like to yearn for something better. Her cousins in the branch house were always trying to improve their situation through marriage or seduction. It was human nature to want to elevate their status or advance their situation. She would not begrudge that.

"Enough about her, how have you been? Why do you look so tired and pale?" Karui asked with a discerning eye.

Hinata desperately wanted to share news of her discovery to Karui, but the fiery redhead was too impetuous and noticeable. Her vibrant hair would be too easily detected and her recklessness, too risky. Hinata had lost too many friends; she did not want to lose another.

"I'm just recovering from the flu." Hinata replied evasively. "B..but look at you! That Kimono is stunning!" Hinata dearly hope Karui didn't notice her nervous stutter when she tried to change the topic.

"You like it?" Karui beamed as she eyed her outfit. "I made if myself. Got bored of sitting around and getting fat."

Hinata smiled at her friends' pleased expression. It really was a lovely Kimono, if you could call it that. The collar did not cross like the traditional style and the material much more sheer, floating and flowing along the ground rather than coming together at the ankles.

"You have a talent Karui, It truly is gorgeous."

Karui wanted to respond but was stopped by two approaching guards.

"Hyuuga, the Emperor requests your presence."

Hinata nodded her acceptance as she bowed to Karui in farewell.

X-X

The walk to Madara's study was taking longer than usual. Hinata normally did not mind a leisurely stroll but her energy level was starting to wane. She knew lunch was approaching and that thought made her stomach twist in anticipation. It had been four days since she's had a decent meal or a full night's rest, but she had no regrets. Except for those uneaten cakes in the Pavilion, she really really wanted those.

A chorus of giggles broke Hinata from her lamentations as she found a group of finely dressed ladies crowding around what appeared to be an open dojo. She looked to see the source of entertainment and found herself gazing at the spawn of Satan. Quickly averting her eyes, she picked up her pace and hoped he did not notice her presence.

He noticed alright.

Sasuke was many things, but unobservant was not one of them.

Like yesterday, when he saw her sweeping the stables. She had craftily excused herself to fetch some fresh straws when the guards requested his horse. And the day before, when she was wiping the windows of the armoury, she had made them extra soapy so his reflection was blurred out when he walked past.

He noticed alright, and he was pissed.

He didn't know what was more infuriating; the fact that she ignored him or that he cared enough to be angry. If he was being honest, the most maddening part would be how his eyes would always find her in his periphery, no matter how she tried to disguise or hide from him.

Punching Suigetsu extra hard at her disregard, Sasuke stalked off to have a shower. Training was finished for the day.

X-X

The first thing Hinata saw as she entered Madara's study was the bowl of overflowing fruit. The juicy red apples, plump grapes and luscious berries were so delectable, her mouth was tingling with saliva. She discretely swallowed back her impending drool and forced her gaze to settle on the smirking Emperor.

Her eyebrows immediately raised in confusion at the strange smile on his face.

 _Did she drool inadvertently?_ She raised her fingers to 'casually' brush some non-existent dust off her face. _Nothing there._ She looked at him again in puzzlement.

Madara had never met anyone with such an expressive face. Every emotion was clearly etched on the curve of her eyebrows, the twitch of her lips and the squinting of her eyes. It was refreshing to see such honesty when he was so accustomed to seeing lustful eyes hiding lofty ambitions or angry ones seeking to destroy.

It was a shame that she was so stubborn. Had she not refused him, he'd be thoroughly enjoying her by now instead of torturing her.

"Hyuuga, let us begin." He grinned.

Hinata walked tentatively towards Madara as he began plucking grapes from his bowl. She watched in fascination as the succulent balls of heaven were plopped unceremoniously into his mouth. The sound of his chewing and the motion of his lips had her so mesmerized she felt her drool materialise again.

It was only when her stomach rumbled in complaint that she snapped back to reality. Shaking her head to clear her mind of hunger, she began to activate her Byakugan only to feel her knees buckle at the surge of chakra draining her remaining energy.

Madara caught her in his arms as Sasuke stormed through the door.

X-X

 _What do you guys think? Different? Too much?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry, I had writers block with this chapter. I know a lot of you wanted a confrontation but I think it's too soon for that…well, I confess I did try writing a darker chapter, but it just sounded terrible. This is probably my third attempt and though not great, I feel like I need to move on otherwise I'd be stuck here forever. Anyway, enjoy…_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Sasuke had many emotions. Contrary to popular belief, he did feel more than just indifference and anger, like jealousy for instance. It was the norm for him growing up in Itachi's shadow but after years of living in hatred, he thought his days of jealousy were long gone.

He was wrong.

He should have known better than to enter Madara's study uninvited, the Emperor always had many ladies trying to attain his attention but Sasuke never did think rationally when incensed. He had a one track mind when it came to anger – seek and destroy.

The day had started off well enough. Suigetsu and the gang had finally returned which meant he now had some decent sparring partners. Unfortunately, the Hyuuga had shown up, took away his focus and then snubbed him. He wanted to return the hurt she caused him by going after her old crush. It was petty but Sasuke was livid. Enough so that he came unannounced to Madara's study to demand news on Obito's whereabouts.

It seemed like a good idea at the time but now, seeing the ex-heiress in the arms of Madara, looking way more comfortable than she'd ever been in his presence, he knew it was a terrible decision.

His jealousy had come back with a vengeance, together with a healthy dose of _rage_.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

X-X

Hinata was astonished when Madara caught her.

She had been expecting to collapse into a clumsy heap after her legs gave way, but the Emperor's strong arms made quick work of encircling her body and drawing her into his muscled frame. His swift movements left Hinata dizzy and panting for air, causing her head to reflectively seek comfort in the warmth of his chest whilst her hands found purchase in the collar of his black hakama. She knew it was wrong to depend on the man but his firm rhythmic heartbeat was doing wonders to her frazzled mind.

He smelled nice too. Not something she would associate with a monster but her body had already betrayed her by traitorously clamping onto him, it was only fair that her senses did as well.

Hinata vowed never to neglect her health again if this was the result of hunger and exhaustion. She had to be in peak condition and sound of mind when dealing with Madara or the younger Uchiha - if his venomous voice was anything to go by.

Why in Kami's name did _he_ appear now when she was at her weakest and unable to form coherent thoughts? What was his problem anyway? She had not done anything _recently_ to warrant that anger. Sure she had slapped him a few days ago but he had deserved it! Besides, if he wanted retribution for her actions, shouldn't that happen after the fact and not four days later?

She glowered at him in disdain.

She may be unable to stand properly, but she can still pull a mean face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her defiance. _How dare she?!_

Madara looked at the exchange in interest, pleased with the Hyuuga's cold demeanour towards his nephew. It was a rare woman indeed that could resist a strong, rich and handsome Uchiha. Madara was not a vain man but he knew they were exceptionally attractive by society's standards. That fact alone was enough to draw a harem of admirers but combine that with unrivalled power and prestige and both Uchihas were practically worshipped.

His desire and respect for the beautiful Hyuuga went up a few notches, against his better judgement.

"Sasuke," Madara belatedly replied "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Sasuke suspended his glaring contest with the infuriating blunette as he diverted his penetrating gaze to his uncle. Why was Madara still holding her and why was she so damn breathless?

He did not want to believe that they had been kissing but Madara's self-satisfying smirk and Hinata's shallow breathing were triggering unwelcome images to appear in his head. _She must have enjoyed it, unlike yours._ It would explain why she remained in Madara's embrace when she was so eager to withdraw from his.

Was he not good enough for the Hyuuga princess?

Sasuke was not brainless, he knew he was a fine male specimen but Madara also held the same allure - if not more so. The Emperor had a commanding presence and certain masculinity that came with age and maturity – something Sasuke was never envious of, until now.

"I came here on important matters, this _servant_ should not be here." He gritted out angrily, levelling his bitter eyes at his former crus..whatever she was.

"I w..was brought here to heal Madara-sama." Hinata blurted out defensively, albeit quietly.

"Is that that what you call it these days?" Sasuke sneered cruelly. Hinata did not understand the implications, but by the tone of his voice, it was meant to be insulting.

"Sasuke," Madara drawled coolly "She was indeed summoned by me for some chakra healing. Now stop this nonsense immediately before I do something you'll regret."

He did not want to reprimand his nephew in public but Madara's earlier good mood had quickly vanquished at Sasuke's impertinent comments. He may be family and an excellent fighter but Madara would not tolerate disrespect nor disobedience. He was the Emperor, and it was in Sasuke's best interest to remember that.

"Fine, get out." Sasuke grounded out through clenched teeth. He wanted to believe that their 'cosy' position was a misunderstanding but his anger, always so potent refused to settle down so easily. It was his biggest weakness, definitely, but also his greatest strength.

Hinata did not need to be told twice. Fleeing the room after wriggling out of Madara's grasp, she prayed that it would be the last time she'd have to see Sasuke's face.

The Emperor aimed his heated Rinnegan eyes at his insolent nephew.

It was not satisfying when someone else mistreated the Hyuuga, in fact he loathed it. She was _his_ to torment and pleasure – no one else's. He did not know when his stance had changed but he would ensure it would remain that way.

"Speak quickly. Why are you here?" Madara stated icily.

"Where is Obito? We've wasted enough time already." Sasuke wanted to kill something and now was not soon enough.

"My hawks have not returned. I suspect they may have been destroyed." Madara declared as he turned his back to the fuming General. "I have sent some White Zetsus to retrieve him. Now leave and next time…remember who you are speaking to." Madara threatened warningly.

Sasuke gripped his Katana as he made a swift exit. Madara was a powerful man, but one day, Sasuke swore he would overtake him.

X-X

Madara did not know what was more infuriating – his lack of strong heirs or Sasuke's impudence. Both put him in a foul mood when he really thought about it, which was a shame considering he was so thoroughly enjoying himself with the Hyuuga beforehand.

His plans of absorbing more of her chakra did not eventuate today but no matter, he would allow her some time to replenish her strength.

She was fast becoming a highlight of his day and he would make certain that **nothing** would jeopardise it.

x

x

x

x

That night Hinata received a basket of the biggest, juiciest grapes she'd ever seen; the first of many gifts from the Emperor.

X-X

 _Many were wondering about Madara's abilities – it's not permanent. Just an absorption technique that the 6 paths grant him. The Rinnegan can bring back dead people, rip out their souls etc…so this is just another power._

 _I am fairly busy with work at the moment so updates won't be as regular as they were before - I don't even have time to read!_

 _But thanks again for your support!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I wasn't lying when I said I was busy…but I got inspired by a madahina Guest reviewer who is so damn funny. And yes, I was kinda going for that Historical Chinese Dynasty vibe thing_

 _Anyway, enjoy…_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Hinata swallowed her meal with difficulty as the occupants of the dining hall stared at her in envy. It was strangely full for this time of night and Hinata could not help but be miffed that her plans were put in disarray with the presence of the two guards before her.

It was the third consecutive night this week that Madara had sent her a basket full of fruit – tonight being strawberries, and though she appreciated the extra food, she was concerned about the motives behind it. The Emperor was not one to frivolously send gifts if he didn't expect something in return.

She was tempted to send them back but she doubt Madara would take kindly to that. She now had too many people dependent on her to act so thoughtlessly. Besides, the fresh nutritious fruits were very much appreciated by the prisoners.

Tsunade was a shell of her former self but Hinata could see her complexion and health improving, however slightly, with the additional sustenance. It was still not enough but at least morale amongst the captives were picking up.

Gaara had refused to talk, seemingly regressing back to his former withdrawn and lonely self. Hinata did not know if it was due to the torture sessions or the loss of his family, but she tried to give him and everyone hope by mentioning how Naruto had never been found. It would be cruel if that was untrue, but she had faith that if anyone could survive Madara's wrath, it would be Naruto. She knew it was unfair to put so much burden on her love, but she had to give them something to live for.

Gaara had neither shifted nor acknowledged her statement but Hinata could see a flash of something in his blank eyes. It was fleeting, but it was enough.

She had come away more determined than ever to build up their strength and strategize a plan. Unfortunately, all ideas had come to a dead end when she saw how many walls had surrounded the Palace and the Protective barrier that surrounded it. Getting them out of the prison fortress was hard enough but the Palace walls was virtually impossible.

Hinata stared at the retreating guards as the girls continued to eyeball her spitefully. If they disliked her before, they despised her now.

She took one of the red fist-sized strawberries into her mouth and bit down on its sweet, juicy flesh. She would allow herself one of these treats in case it got back to the Emperor, the rest however, were for her friends. If Madara intended these solely for her consumption then he was sorely mistaken.

Hinata could not be bought with gifts.

X-X

Yoshe and Michiko daintly drank their Chrysanthemum infused tea as they watched Kimiko arrange her flowers. They had been invited to her floor for some high tea but the sisters knew Kimiko too well for it to be an innocent 'get together'. She did not get where she was purely by playing nice – Lady Kimiko with her long blond hair and azure eyes was as devious as she was beautiful.

"How is your little angel?" Yoshe asked, knowing full well that the chubby little brat was as fit as a fiddle.

"He's growing up so quickly. Madara-sama was just here the other day to check up on him."

"How nice." Michiko smiled through grounded teeth.

Kimiko wanted to laugh at the bitterness in Michiko's voice. She normally enjoyed provoking the sisters but she had other plans today. "Did you hear about the servant girl that caught his Majesty's attention?" Kimiko uttered innocently as she trimmed the thorns from her roses. "Apparently she is quite lovely."

"A servant?" Yoshe sputtered indignantly. "That's preposterous! The Emperor would never!" Michiko and herself were highborn ladies, to have a servant supplant them was inconceivable!

"My sources are very reliable." Kimiko sighed as she placed the roses in her crystal vase. "She has been receiving gifts from Madara-sama every night this week."

Michiko stared wide-eyed at her sister. How long had it been since his Majesty had sent them something special? It was an insult to their status.

"What is her name?" Yoshe asked resentfully.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata." Kimiko smiled charmingly as she joined them for tea.

X-X

Sasuke kicked the white pebble around as he waited for his team to appear at the Armoury.

Where the fuck were they? All they had to do was pack some belongings and meet him here…it wasn't hard. If only Madara had sent his team to retrieve Obito in the first place, they would not have wasted a week. It took missing hawks and dead Zetsus for Madara to finally, _finally_ issue his team with this mission.

Sasuke was more than ready to leave this place and forget a maddening someone, who this stupid white pebble was now reminding him of. _She doesn't have white eyes anyway,_ he thought as he picked up said annoying pebble and threw it as hard as he could.

"Ow,…the hell?" Karui yelled as she rounded the corner.

The. Fuck?

"What are **you** doing here?" Sasuke thundered as he eyed her clothing. Wasn't she supposed to be in rags or dressed in one of those brown Yukatas? Her kimono-thingy looked far too nice and colourful to be considered normal 'servant' attire.

"I live here." Karui sniffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Shouldn't you be working instead of prancing around?"

"What?" Karui scrunched her brows in confusion.

"The Hyuuga wears a different uniform, where is yours? I should have you punished." Sasuke threatened smugly. He hated the Cloud ninjas as much as they hated him, especially after that lunatic rapper whatshisname tricked him.

"Technically," Karui smiled as she watched Sasuke's smirk disappear. "I'm your sister-in-law, so I can prance around as much as I want."

"What?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to be confused. How was Karui a lady-in-waiting or whatever the hell she was and Hinata a maid? "But the Hyuuga…" Dammit, he was going to go bald before the year was over with all these surprises.

"Oh you didn't know?" Karui grinned obnoxiously. "My Hinata-chan turned down the Emperor." Karui whispered conspiratorially. "And she was his first choice!" Karui beamed proudly.

Sasuke was speechless.

Fuck going on that mission – he was useless right now.

"Oi Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled as his team came bounding over.

 _Fuuuuuck_.. _not now_. He had just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Now where is she?" Karui pondered as she looked around the Armoury to find her friend. It was nearly lunch time and she wanted to catch up on some interesting rumours she heard.

"She's not here." Sasuke muttered dazedly. He would know…he had checked earlier.

X-X

 _Was it too rushed? I knocked this one out fairly quickly but maybe I should've spent more time on it. Sorry, just got too excited. LOL._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay, this is somewhat of a filler chapter but it needed to be done for the drama ahead._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

 _Too easy,_ Kimiko thought as she feigned a sweet smile to the departing sisters. She had to stop herself from sniggering out loud at how effortless it was to manipulate Yoshe and Michiko.

The two striking sisters with their privileged upbringing could have ruled the Palace if they had played their cards right. Fortunately for Kimiko, their charmless and vindictive natures were a deterrent to everyone, including the Emperor.

Kimiko was not a saint herself, but she knew how to be inviting and personable, she knew when to hold her tongue, and most importantly, how to influence others to do her dirty deeds.

The sisters might consider themselves above everyone, but they had nothing on her when it came to intelligence and wit. Kimiko was not talented or academically gifted but she could out-scheme any girl in the Palace.

Her reign as Madara's long-time favourite was no fluke.

She would eliminate any rival she deemed a threat, no matter how long it took. Her 'friendships' with the other women were purely to further her goals and she did not have any qualms in exploiting them. It was not the first time she had manipulated someone to do her bidding and it certainly, won't be the last.

Yumi, her newest follower and latest victim was a trusting little soul when Kimiko befriended her. The ex-ninja was so delighted to make a new acquaintance that it did not take much goading before her life's history was revealed to Kimiko. It seemed the Suna native was a simple girl with modest skills, something Kimiko subtly disclosed to Madara. She knew the Emperor was looking for a strong Kunoichi to bear his children, so it was no surprise when Madara stopped visiting her.

Yumi was not a threat to Kimiko, but her best friend Riku was a potential problem. She would take advantage of Yumi's jealousy to take care of Riku later, if the need arises. Fortune favours the prepared, and Kimiko was always two steps ahead.

The Hyuuga did not know it yet, but she was Kimiko's worst nightmare come true. The girl's prestigious past was not a secret, considering her trademark eyes and last name. Kimiko was a civilian but even she knew of the Hyuuga's wealth and prowess. A simple Hyuuga girl was bad enough, but this was their former heiress and an enchanting one at that.

Kimiko had never seen the girl but if the maids' gossip were anything to go by, she was quite a rare beauty with an indomitable spirit. Her rejection of the Emperor was reckless but even Kimiko had to begrudgingly admit that it was admirable.

Madara had never, _ever_ pursued a girl before and to Kimiko's knowledge, he had never loved before either. If the Hyuuga ever capitulated to Madara's advances, Kimiko was certain that she could enrapture the Emperor like no one before her. She would not allow that to happen.

That unclaimed Empress title was hers.

X-X

Hinata hummed softly as she cleaned the third floor terrace of the lovely To-ji temple. The light autumn shower was soaking her yukata and she would likely develop a cold after this, but she could not seem to care, especially with such a great view of the Southern gates. She was scheduled to clean the Armoury today as per her routine, but Namiko had swapped her with another girl when the clouds had appeared this morning.

Hinata knew the cold wind and scattered rain would make the exposed, elevated Temple a less pleasant place to be at, so it did not surprise her that she was given this task. Her view and isolation was a bonus though, and she would use this time to observe the perimeter closely.

It was heavily guarded as expected but watching the people entering and leaving the gates gave her an idea. If she could memorise who was permitted, perhaps she could henge into them when the time arrived. She would need a carriage and alibi, someone that wouldn't be questioned when leaving in the middle of the night with a large coach – a delivery driver with some large shipment perhaps?

Hearing approaching footsteps, Hinata turned her attention back to wiping the balustrade, careful to appear focused on her job. It was nearing lunch so any guests previously ambling around or praying were now making their way out.

Hinata did not pay them any heed as she bent over the railing to wipe on the underside of the wooden bar. She should have known better than to let her defences down.

Her name was the last thing she heard before her head hit the cobblestone pavement.

X-X

Madara was not impressed when his guards returned empty handed. He had expected the Hyuuga to join him for lunch but her absent presence beside his solemn guards left him fuming. If she expected to survive a second refusal, she had another thing coming.

"Where is she?" Madara asked calmly as his servants placed the tantalising dishes before him.

"She's in the infirmary, your Majesty."

Did she faint from exhaustion again? He would have to put a stop to her nightly outings if that was the case.

"What happened?"

"She fell from the balcony of the To-ji Temple. Her condition is serious but Orochimaru-sama has tended to her himself."

"Good."

Madara waved his fingers in dismissal as he contemplated the sneaky doctor. He did not trust Orochimaru entirely, but he had confidence in his skills. If the girl was not healed completely, then Orochimaru would answer to his Rinnegan.

Madara wanted – no, needed the girl to be restored to her perfect self, anything less was unacceptable. Her fire, her loyalty, her foolishness – he wanted all of that and he wanted it now.

Perhaps it was time to pull out his trump card.

X-X

 _Dun dun dunnnnn!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

White walls and a pounding headache were the first things Hinata registered as she awoke from her unconsciousness. Her initial reaction was relief, knowing that she lived another day to make a difference to the lives that depended on her. But a selfish part of her wished she had perished, so that she could be released from her earthly burdens and see her loved ones again.

It was a momentary thought, and an overly optimistic one. In reality, Hinata did not know if she would be afforded a place with the noble ones. Her recent thieving habits would probably send her straight to hell, if what her family said was true. Perhaps Kami could overlook some of her digressions if it was for the greater good?

She sincerely hoped so.

A soft snore caught her attention as she shifted her head to the right. The sight of Karui laying spread eagled on the stiff little couch would have ordinarily made her smile, but the warmth that was spreading through Hinata's heart made her weep instead. She honestly could not fathom why the red-head was so good to her, but she would cherish it nonetheless.

"Hinata?" Karui yawned drowsily. "Are you awake?"

"K..Karui…"

"Why are you crying you crazy Hyuuga?" Karui laughed shakily. She was not one for tears but Hinata was making it very difficult.

"I'm just h..happy that you're here." Hinata sniffed as she wiped her tears.

"I'm happy that _you're_ still here too." Karui scoffed, as she scolded the bluenette. "What happened? How could you fall?"

She did not want to lecture her friend, but the Hyuuga's safety was worrying - it seemed she was always hurt.

"I…umm.." Hinata knew exactly what had transpired but could not bring herself to burden her friend. What proof did she have anyway? No one would believe a lowly servant like her, especially if it was her word against theirs. "How long have I been here?"

"Two and a half days."

 _Two days?_ How could she be so careless and inattentive? What would happen to Tokuma, Gaara and the prisoners if she had died?

"Karui, I need to tell you something…" Her declaration was cut short when the door unexpectedly opened.

"Ah, you're awake. Good".

X-X

Madara thrummed his fingers on the handrest of his makeshift throne, callously ignoring the gasps of pain as he patiently waited for his honoured guest to arrive.

Orochimaru had earlier informed him of the Hyuuga's recovery and it was now time to put his plan into action. His initial intentions were to break her spirit and crush her soul by slowly finishing off the prisoners she had come to care for, but recent events had him thinking otherwise.

They would still serve their purpose, but with a more enjoyable outcome.

That thought brought a lecherous smile to his face as the blindfolded Hyuuga and her redheaded companion finally made their appearance.

Perfect timing.

Madara watched as the blunette stumbled to a stop at the announcement of their destination, her fingers playing a strange tapping game as she cocked her head at various angles to decipher her surroundings. Her peculiar habits were perplexing and innocently childish but Madara could not help but be charmed.

His fixation on her petite form was brought to an abrupt stop when the Hyuuga's body tensed at the sound of a pained noise.

It was time.

X-X

Karui's scream pierced the silence as Hinata attempted to make sense of the bloodied scene before them. She didn't know what to expect when the guards began untying their blindfolds but it certainly wasn't this.

Madara had been fairly pleasant to her in the days prior to the accident, so what had caused his ire?

Did he find out about her escapades?

Hinata stared frantically at the Emperor in distraught, hoping against hope that she did not bring this fate upon her friends.

"Madara-sama," she uttered despairingly as Karui fell to her knees, "please…why is this happening?"

The Emperor remained impassive as his nails continued its assault on his armrest.

"You know perfectly well why, Hyuuga." he finally uttered in a monotonous tone. "Did you think that I would not find out?"

Karui looked up at Hinata in shock, confusion etched on her face at her friend's alleged betrayal.

"Your Majesty, I admit to secretly feeding these prisoners without your consent, but that crime is mine, and mine alone. Please punish _**me**_ as you see fit." Hinata knew her days were numbered but the prisoners did not deserve the treatment that his guards had bestowed upon them.

A deep laugh tore from Madara's throat as he cast his eyes over the bloody scene. "What do you think this is Hyuuga? This is _your_ punishment"

Hinata's alarmed gasp brought his gaze back to her trembling figure.

"From henceforth, my prisoners will bear the penalty each time you displease me Now, who will be the first one to die?" He smirked.

"NO!" Karui and Hinata screamed in unison.

"Please…please have mercy Madara-sama." Hinata cried. "Let me pay for my offences! Please, I would do anything you ask!"

"Anything?" He smiled evilly.

Hinata knew she had fallen into the devil's trap but she was too desperate to retract her statement. Besides, a Hyuuga always stood by their words.

"Anything." She replied sombrely.

Karui watched in dismay as Hinata signed her life – No, her body away to the commanding Emperor. She had been upset with the girl for not disclosing the prisoner's location but knowing Hinata, it was probably done out of a desire to protect her. The Hyuuga was selfless like that but Karui would not let her suffer alone any longer.

It was time for payback.

X-X

 _I'm going to get a lot of hate for this chapter but I did warn you about the Madahina. Will Sasuke come back in time though?_

 _Thanks for all your reviews as usual, I appreciate every one of them! Short, long, crazy trump jokes, one-worded comments, they are all awesome!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow, the response to the last chapter was amazing! Here's an early update to show my appreciation! Enjoy…_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Sasuke looked around the quaint fishing village as his team tried to catch their breath. The last two days had been brutal as he pushed his crew to go harder and faster on minimum sleep. He knew he was being an unreasonable bastard but he was anxious to get to Obito, drag him home and make amends with his Hyuuga.

It was going to be an uphill battle given their past history and current situation but Sasuke was determined to change her mind. He had royally screwed up all their previous encounters but the obstinate Uchiha in him refused to give her up, especially after discovering her rejection of the Emperor.

She was beautiful before but she was a fucking Goddess now.

A Goddess that wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

It would have been simpler if she was at least attracted to him, but her refusal of both Uchihas was a strong indicator that she did **not** like tall, dark and handsome men.

She wanted substance, not a pretty exterior.

Sasuke could show her his true self if she would just give him a chance. A clean slate was all he needed but even the genius in him had no idea where to start. If only he had more knowledgeable friends as he eyed Suigetsu digging out his ear wax and Juugo talking to the animals.

Scratch that, he needed new friends first.

"Where is he Karin?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Sasuke, we need to rest. My senses are not accurate if I'm drained."

"We need to find him, _now_."

"What's the rush Sasuke?" Suigetsu whined. He was all for fighting but this was just a search and retrieve mission.

"It's important that we find him quickly. You will find out the reasons in due time." Sasuke replied tersely. Where the flying fuck was that freak?

"Karin!"

"I'm on it!" She muttered exasperatedly. Their leader was a pushy sonofabitch but he was her _hot_ pushy sonofabitch.

It was too bad that he had been so stressed over the last couple of days, though maybe…she can help alleviate it, she thought slyly.

Cackling to herself, the redhead refocused her attention on their target, with a renewed hope that their latest venture would lead her to Sasuke's bed.

"Four miles, due east. He's moving fast!"

"I'm going first, catch up when you can." Sasuke commanded, flying off before any of them could muster a response.

"God dammit!"

X-X

Sasuke did not break a sweat easily but Obito was one tricky fucker. His skills were formidable but Sasuke's persistence won out.

"Obito, Madara requests your presence!" Sasuke yelled once he was in shouting distance. Why in Kami's name was he evading them anyway?

"I thought you would have gotten the message by now Sasuke, I do not wish to be found." Obito responded gravelly as he turned his body to face Sasuke.

"Why the hell not?" Weren't they on the same team?

A mop of brown hair peeked from behind Obito's figure giving Sasuke his answer.

"Rin?" Sasuke was gobsmacked. Did his cousin perform some forbidden ritual to bring her back? He would have to kill her if that was the case. It was not right.

"No, I'm Sachie." She shyly declared.

Obito moved to shield her from Sasuke's view, his eyes glowing with the Sharingan and poised to strike if Sasuke dared to advance. Sasuke was not afraid of the ex-Akatski member but he needed answers, _now_.

"Explain yourself."

"I do not answer to you." Obito replied brusquely. A tug on his cloak and a quiet murmer was all it took for Obito to deactivate his cold blooded eyes and change his stance.

"Follow me." He beckoned as Sasuke shadowed him to the wooded area. He kept Sachie in his line of vision as she moved to the rocky banks to inspect the shells lining the rock pools.

"Who is she?"

"Nobody important." Obito replied ambiguously. At Sasuke's raised brows, he let out a sigh of annoyance. "She is not a ninja, just an orphan I saved." Obito explained as he eyed the girl fondly. It would explain why Karin did not sense her chakra.

"Are you sure this is not some fucked up trap?" Orochimaru was a medic genius but he wasn't the only one. Tsunade, Kabuto and possibly Sakura were his equal but how many other unknown freaks were out there playing God? Sachie definitely looked like Rin's clone.

"She's just an ordinary girl with simple dreams….dreams I'm willing to fulfil."

"You barely know her! How can you be so sure?" Sasuke barked as Sachie looked up from her shell collection at the boy's heated exchange

"Sasuke, I've been a monster more than half my life. I count myself lucky if I die by her hands, at least her face is the last thing I see."

"You're fucked up."

"Perhaps, but at least I am with her. Now leave us be. I do not wish to concern myself with the ninja world any longer." Obito said as walked off to retrieve Sachie.

"What should I tell Madara?"

"I gave him his victory, I now ask for my peace in return." Obito replied as he lifted Sachie up in his arms. "One day you will understand Sasuke. Even if the woman you love is driving a stake through your heart, you'd still be smiling."

 _Yeah great advice,_ Sasuke thought sarcastically as Obito disappeared with Sachie. He definitely needed new friends and _family_.

What would Obito know anyway? Hinata was a saint, she would never _hurt_ him.

X-X

 _It's great to read comments from madahina and sasuhina supporters. I would love to tell you what the end pairing will be but that would ruin the surprise. Don't worry, there will be plenty of both to satisfy everyone in future chapters._

 _Coming up, Karui's plans….and maybe more fluff and drama._


	15. Chapter 15

_Apologies for the last chapter, it was pretty mediocre. Hopefully this one is better?_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

One hour. Hinata had one hour to bathe, dress and prepare herself before the Emperor joined her in her _new_ quarters. She should be nervous, afraid even but like the aftermath of the last war, all she felt was beaten.

The last few weeks of working her hands raw, eating minimal food and surviving on limited sleep had amounted to nothing and for the first time in a long time, Hinata tasted bitterness.

She did not mourn her suffering or misery at the hands of Namiko or Madara, but rather, the distress and agony she had brought upon the prisoners. They had paid dearly for her actions and will continue to do so if she ever dissatisfied the Emperor. Her hands were tied, her dreams of escape were shattered and she had no idea how to salvage the situation.

Karui remained tight lipped and troubled as she trudged silently beside Hinata, a serious look marring her normally animated face as both women aimlessly followed the guards before them. Hinata knew her lively friend was hurt, probably disappointed that she had not confided her secrets, but it was done with the best intentions and it was now too late for regrets. Reaching out her hand to soothe the redhead, Karui returned the gesture with a small smile as the guards came to a sudden stop.

"Lady Karui, you must part here." The guards directed as they motioned to the entrance of the concubine's wing.

"Hinata is not joining me? Where are you taking her?"

"She will not be far." The guard replied ambiguously. He was ordered by the Emperor to escort the new Lady to her quarters but her companion did not have the same clearance.

"Where!" Karui demanded. She couldn't let Hinata leave without talking to her first.

"Lady Hinata will be residing across the bridge, in the _consort's_ wing." He responded snidely as he emphasized Hinata's new position. " _You,_ do not belong there."

Both ladies stared at him in disbelief as the weight of his words sank in. Hinata had gone from a common maid to a consort in the space of a few hours, an esteemed position usually reserved for Madara's long-time concubine or in the case of Lady Michiko and Lady Yoshe, an honour bestowed for their family's 'sacrifice'. It was unheard of and Hinata could not help but feel guilty at her sudden fortune.

She was now one of the most powerful women in the Kingdom, surpassing even Riku who was currently enjoyed by the Emperor. Her friend was a lovely, mild tempered girl but even she might not take too kindly to that news.

Karui however, was in heaven as her eyes widened with glee.

"Allow me to attend to Hinata, you can retrieve her when the time comes."

"Those were not our instructions, _you_ do not have any authority to…"

"Enough." Hinata firmly uttered. Karui needed her and she had had enough of the guard's rudeness towards her friend. "I will go with Karui or you will have to physically drag me away. You will then explain to the Emperor why I come to him with cuts and bruises."

Karui was not one to delight in other people's misfortune, but seeing Hinata brusquely chastise the guard like the heiress she was born to be, made her glow with pride.

Madara's other women had nothing on the new Lady Hyuuga.

A long sigh from the guard signified his displeasure as he contemplated the situation. He was not the brightest in the Kingdom but he was astute enough to recognise a new favourite of Madara-sama - it would not bode well for him to anger her.

"Very well, we will come for Lady Hinata in forty minutes. Make sure she is suitably attired."

Karui nodded dismissively as she tugged Hinata towards the entrance, her destination in mind being the private baths. Forty minutes was nowhere near long enough, especially with no help, but it was a small price to pay for some privacy.

Picking up her pace, Karui eventually located an unoccupied bathing suite and proceeded to lock the doors as Hinata made quick work of disrobing and rinsing herself. The circular wooden tub was modest compared to the monstrous stone pool down the hall, but it was sufficient for their needs. Dropping some scented oils and rose petals in the steaming tub, Karui bade Hinata farewell as she went to retrieve a few 'supplies'.

Hinata knew time was slipping away the longer she stayed in the warm, inviting tub but the comforting water was doing wonders for her stressed nerves. Karui's sudden excitement was contradictory to her previous solemn mood and Hinata could not help but feel apprehensive that the redhead was up to something. If her friend's scheme could save them from this nightmare, then Hinata would do her best to execute it.

A knock on the door marked Karui's return as Hinata stepped out of her blissful soak. Grabbing two plush towels to cover her modesty and hair, the two made their way to the dressing room to commence her preparation.

"What is on your mind Karui?" Hinata asked tentatively as Karui attempted to dry her hair.

"He wants you."

"Only because he sees me as a challenge." Hinata sighed defeatedly.

"That may be true _now_ , but we will slowly change that." Karui whispered firmly as she parted Hinata's hair, gathered her sides, then tied it midway with a ribbon. It was a soft and innocent look, but with some of her blue hair cascading over her shoulder and the rest trailing down her back, Hinata would look like an angel in the pretty little white nightgown Karui brought with her. The Emperor wouldn't know what hit him.

"What do you mean?"

"We will make him fall for you and when he does…"

"Karui, th…that's crazy! Madara doesn't know how to love." Hinata protested adamantly. She was good at drawing his ire, but his love? That was an impossible mission.

"Trust me. You already have his interest. Just continue being yourself and you'll have him in the palm of your hands in no time."

"B..But…" Hinata did not know the first thing about seduction, even as she was sliding into the white floaty gown that Karui had prepared for her. A gown that was held up by two thin straps and cinched at the waist, flaring out softly to drape along the floor.

"I will help you." Karui vowed. "We will destroy him together…gradually. Can you do it?" Karui question as she draped a sheer white open robe over the gown.

"I will try my best." Hinata pledged.

"Good. Just, don't fall for him."

X-X

 _So the battle of the ladies will begin…but first, some madahina._

 _Hopefully you all will stick around but I understand if you don't. Thanks for your support so far anyway. I'm very grateful for all the wonderful reviews and feedback!_

 _ **Guessst –**_ _is this chapter better? Do let me know!_

 _ **crystalblue19, silverkitsune2017 –**_ your comments & PMs are always insightful, thank you!

 _ **pro-uchiha –**_ _two reviews in one chapter? Awesome and I will make it up to you later…just not the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Umm…this was a difficult chapter to write. I don't know if I've done it justice but enjoy?_

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

A shower of floating petals greeted Hinata as the large double-doors opened to welcome their new Lady.

Guards stationed around the blooming courtyard bowed in deference as Hinata made her way down the lantern lit path towards the marble tower before her. She was to meet the Emperor in the Sakura Pavilion for their first dinner together, a date she neither desired nor anticipated and only came to light when the guards came to retrieve her.

Her delicate gown, meant for the privacy of her room was now covered by a black hooded cape, tied at the neck with a velvet ribbon and billowed behind her with each gentle step that she took. Karui had initially protested against the extra layer, seeing how it concealed Hinata from head to toe and ruined all her hard work but Hinata was adamant for the extra covering.

Her outfit was pretty but it was too revealing to walk the distance without causing a scene. Madara would not have appreciated the guards getting an eyeful if he was as possessive as she imagined. Besides, their plan was to slowly and steadily lure him in without arousing any suspicions. For that, she had to remain coy and modest, _but strong,_ she reminded herself.

Schooling her features and soothing her unsettled stomach, Hinata proceeded to climb the steps of the gleaming ivory Pavilion, noting in relief that the Emperor had yet to arrive. A chorus of musicians greeted her instead, playing a soulful melody that echoed throughout the otherwise silent garden.

Hinata had expected a lively courtyard, teeming with chattering ladies and servants, much like the concubine's common area, but the empty grounds and numerous guards suggested that this area had been cordoned off.

For her.

It was uncharacteristically romantic of Madara, but considering the ordeal that led her to this 'date', she could not bring herself to appreciate the gesture. Nevertheless, she was grateful for the public setting and enchanting Sakura trees encircling the Pavilion. Their boughs laden with flowers of pinks, whites and reds were breathtaking as a crimson bloom drifted softly into her awaiting hands.

Hinata was so engrossed in the unusual hue of the blossom that she did not detect the Emperor's arrival.

"You look lovely tonight." He smiled amusedly as Hinata jerked in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Th..thank you." She replied softly, as she tried to suppress her sudden anxiety.

He was here, looking as handsome and deadly as she'd ever seen him, with his wild mane bound in a low ponytail and a roguish smirk adorning his chiselled face.

"What has caught your attention?" Madara questioned as he moved to stand behind her, his hand resting on her hips as if it always belonged there.

"Just a simple flower, my Lord." Hinata flushed in awkwardness, trying her best not to squirm away in revulsion.

"It blooms every day, you will tire of it." He stated simply as he placed the blossom behind her ear.

"I don't believe I will ever tire of something, just because it's constantly there." Hinata responded with a frown. Kami knows she would have cherished every moment with Naruto, if they were ever together in a different life.

"Very well," Madara grinned as he observed her mouth lifting into a pout, "humour me, tell me what is so special about this _flower."_

"It's special…." Hinata answered unwaveringly "because…" for a brief moment it made her forget her mission, her fate. "Because it exists!"

Madara wanted to chuckle at the Hyuuga's vigorous defence of a common flower, of all things.

"You are far too sentimental, but perhaps, I may be persuaded to change my mind if you remove this damnable cloak."

"I..it's cold!" Hinata squeaked as all previous bravado evaporated into thin air at his suggestion.

"I will keep you warm." He whispered seductively against her ears as his hands slowly pulled the ribbon along her neck.

Hinata tried to calm her palpitating heart as her cloak slid effortlessly to the ground, unveiling the soft but flimsy gown to his penetrating gaze.

"I'm…ah..hungry!" She blurted out abruptly as his eyes continued to roam her body. It was not helping her purpose but his covetous eyes were alarming her with their intensity. Besides, she really was famished after being in a coma for nearly three days.

"I am quite ravenous myself." Madara smiled mischievously as he pulled her closer, "though for something other than food."

Hinata's cheeks bloomed as red as the blossom in her hair as hers hands came up to cup her flaming face. The adorable sight ignited something in him as his smirk broadened at her embarrassed display.

"Come, let us eat. You will need all the energy for later." He murmured before guiding her to the marble table.

Hinata's embarrassment quickly vanished as she eyed the feast before her. Meat had never been her favourite food but after being deprived of it for two years, she found herself craving for that tender, juicy protein. One platter in particular caught her attention as she distractedly lowered herself to sit, only to end up enfolded in Madara's arms again as he rescued her from a certain fall.

"You are clumsy for a Hyuuga." He chuckled as Hinata gave him a sheepish smile, her focus immediately returning to the sizzling plate of beef beside him. Deciding to put her out of her misery, Madara picked up a piece of meat and placed it in her bowl, receiving a look of pleasure in return.

"Eat."

Hinata did not need a second affirmation before she devoured everything in her bowl. Her father would likely be disappointed with her unladylike manners but she could not stop her trembling fingers from reaching for more and more. Two years of surviving on roots and gruel and four weeks of minimal rice and vegetables had affected her psyche more than she cared to admit.

Tears bubbled in her vision as she continued stuffing her face, her thoughts drifting to the prisoners as she guiltily swallowed the succulent meat swimming in her mouth and filling her empty belly.

Madara's sudden caress unleashed a torrent of tears from her eyes as she buried her face against his chest.

"Shhh.." He breathed tenderly against her ears as his arms enveloped her.

"No one will ever hurt you again."

X-X

 _No lemons yet..hahaha, I had to build up their relationship and Madara's affections towards our heroine. Hopefully, it was ok?_

 _Anyway I just wanted to give a quick shout out to_ _ **flornoir, Caaries Laventa, mArda, rcr, Catlovehina, Yui, PrincessAurora, HinaHime, hobo ghost, thalia darkness, Hina Quack, silviaw, H.M Akhlys, Loadsofsunshines, Thesunkunoichi, Hime-Sasuhina, Wintersnowflower, ZORAs, Rhe Muliya Young, Miku tQm**_ _and my PM buddies for their support and comments!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the delay, work & life got in the way. Anyway, enjoy.._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Kimiko faintly nudged the window in her sitting room ajar as the sound of distant hiccups reverberated along her terrace. Her novel was quickly abandoned beside her cold dinner as she edged closer to the window to get a better view. She was not spying, just merely checking out the competition, as any sensible woman would be inclined to do.

Yoshe and Michiko had earlier thrown a hissy fit when news of the Hyuuga's ascension was announced but Kimiko was not prone to such juvenile antics. She would rather plan her next move than wallow in misery, though judging by the sniffles coming down the hallway, the night was not going well for her rival.

Kimiko was not an emotional being but she was perceptive enough to recognise the tell-tale sign of sobbing. A happy cry was normally accompanied by sounds of glee and merriment but its absence screamed of sorrow. The lingering silence following the Hyuuga's sniffles definitely spoke of distress and Kimiko could not be more delighted. It seemed the Emperor's date did not end well.

Why else would the girl be crying?

If the Hyuuga thought her tears would melt Madara-sama's heart then she was in for a rude awakening. The Emperor did not like snivelling, whiney girls and after tonight's performance, Kimiko doubt that he'd ever call upon her again. His short fuse and impatience would ensure that.

Fixing her clothes and rearranging her hair, Kimiko called for her attendants to clear her table as she prepped herself for a visit. It was not the first time her company was desired after a disappointing night, and it certainly won't be the last.

Prodding the windows to open a little further to discretely watch the scene unfold, Kimiko was pleased to see the Emperor's silhouette advance towards her hallway.

He was early, she smiled slyly to herself.

The Hyuuga must have been a huge disappointment if he was so eager to see her.

Kimiko's joy was short lived as Madara drew closer and she could see a bundled figure in his arms. A waterfall of midnight hair obscured her view of the girl's face but Kimiko could clearly read his and it made her stomach churn.

He looked smitten.

The wooden ledge she was leaning against splintered under the stress of her grip as she witnessed Madara laying a tender kiss to the girl's forehead, and disappeared in the suite next to hers.

Kimiko was wrong.

That bitch was _good_.

X-X

Madara gestured for the servants to vacate the room as he gently lowered the Hyuuga onto her soft, luxurious bed. Her weeping had now subsided but her expression remained forlorn as she absently glided her fingers along the silky sheets.

She was a picture of vulnerability and hopelessness, the two things he detested the most and yet, he could not help but find her alluring. Her gentle beauty and demure countenance had earlier tempted him, but it was her loyal tears that melted his heart. Even when her cheeks were stuffed with food and tears were streaming down her face, he had never seen anything so endearing.

He knew his attraction to her was becoming unhealthy but he was determined to have her.

She was an itch he had to scratch.

Swiftly casting his robe aside, Madara pulled Hinata against his naked chest as his warm lips trailed lazily down her jaw.

"What is troubling you?" He asked as he guided her body around to face him.

Her sad eyes blinked at him dejectedly before she turned away.

"It would displease you…"

"Tell me." Madara ordered firmly as he directed her to look at him again.

"The prisoners are h..hurt and hungry….and it's all because of me." Hinata whimpered as her hands came up to cover his. "Please, help them…." She pleaded.

He stared at her silently, watching as she slowly withdrew her hands at his reticence, a crestfallen look marring her soft features.

"Will it make you happy?" He finally responded, gripping her retreating hands to place them on his chest.

A furious nod was her answer as she stared at him in hope.

"Then I will send for medical relief tomorrow but I do not wish to speak of them again."

"I can't promise that." Hinata uttered quietly, drawing a low chuckle from the Emperor.

"You are infuriating..." Madara replied, rolling over to pin her underneath him. "But enough about them, I want tonight to be about us."

Before she could protest, Madara captured her lips in a bruising kiss, delving deeply inside her moist cavern as his arms kept her encaged in his muscular prison.

He could feel her squirm as he continued to devour her mouth, but his hunger urged him on as he parted her legs to grind against her intimate folds. Her gasp of surprise at the contact brought a smile to Madara's face, as he gripped her buttocks tightly to dive closer to her heated core.

He growled in pleasure at the luscious curves beneath him, releasing her mouth to pursue the creamy expanse of her neck. Feeling his cock twitch with frustration, Madara pushed her panties sideways to finger her slick centre, rubbing her languidly as he freed his member from their confines.

"W..wait." Hinata exhaled breathlessly as she pulled away from his scorching tongue.

Madara could sense her hesitation but he did not want to stop.

"It will feel good in a moment." He groaned impatiently, ripping off the front of her dress to expose her breasts and stomach. Her hands shifted to reflectively cover them but Madara pushed them aside to suckle on her glorious mounds.

"Please…" She begged in an alarmed voice, twisting her body in an attempt to escape his ministrations. Her dress, already torn in half, was now falling off her shoulders and sliding down her waist.

"Stop.." Hinata cried as Madara's eyes heated in irritation, disappointment etching his face as she turned her back towards him. He was about to push her back down when his eyes landed on the marks lining her back.

"Who did this to you?" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders to twist her around.

"You did."

X-X

 _So…Madara got horny and Hinata panicked. She's still new to this and he was being an impatient bastard anyway… (Sorry if the smut scene was terrible, I will try to improve!)_

 _Up next, Regrets and a surprise…._

 _Thanks again for your support and apologies if I've left out anyone out in my previous shout-out but please know that I do appreciate all your comments!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Enjoy.._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Light flared from wall mounted torches as the last vestiges of dust settled around the sealed entrance. Walking towards the fourth torch on the left, Sasuke blew out its flame before moving to depress the stone underneath the next two torches. It was enough to deactivate the traps, though Sasuke doubted anyone could have detected and breached the cave entrance in the first place.

A complex Genjutsu was positioned around the area to make it appear unremarkable and uninviting and even then, only the Sharingan could activate the cave opening. The torch sequence was an additional and unnecessary security, in Sasuke's opinion, but Madara left nothing to chance.

This cave housed treasures from the five Great Nations and though his uncle had many priceless articles in his Palace, Madara was too cunning to store everything in one location.

This mountain range was the perfect site because it was close enough to his Palace for a quick interception but far away enough not to be caught in the crossfires if his Palace was under attack.

Obito and Sasuke had free reign in this vast vault, but neither man had been one for material possessions. Coming here had been a last resort after spending two days avoiding Karin's relentless questioning and fruitlessly perusing jewellery stores. The glittering pieces were beautiful but they did not convey the message that he wanted to deliver.

He wanted something that was subtle but profound and nothing evoked an emotional response like a reminder of home.

Sasuke would know.

He had been here once before, when the Uchiha valuables were brought back for safekeeping, and though it had pained him to see his childhood relics, it made him happy knowing that they were now safe and in his possession.

Sasuke was sure Hinata would feel the same, and hopefully she would appreciate the gesture as he made his way up through the mountain's heart and headed straight for the Konoha archives. The cave network itself had been expanded over time to house Madara's growing collection but Sasuke knew exactly where to go for the Hyuuga treasures.

It sat at the end of a dimly lit tunnel, beside the Senju and Uchiha vaults and though they had been the wealthiest family in Konoha, its size still surprised Sasuke when he finally opened the creaky doors to reveal a mammoth dome.

Tomes of ancient manuscripts lined the lower circular shelves as paintings hung haphazardly from the upper walls, revealing pictures of landscapes, battle scenes and former clan heads. Sasuke ignored the images as he cast his eyes towards the centre where tables laden with scrolls, antiques and chests were placed.

A large scroll caught his attention as he made his way to a pile of documents. The Hyuuga secrets were zealously protected and while he was here to search for a gift for Hinata, he could not help but be intrigued.

Unfurling the scroll gently, Sasuke was surprised to discover Hinata's name beside what appeared to be her sister's. Her father, mother, uncle, aunt and cousin appeared next as he continued to unroll the Hyuuga family tree, with more and more names materialising the longer he persisted.

Hundreds of faceless Hyuugas battled for his gaze as his hands refuse to cease its movement, slowly etching their story into his consciousness the longer he continued to stare.

Revenge had been easy when they had been anonymous and loosely grouped as the village or the enemy army, but gazing at this meticulously prepared document, recorded with hundreds of generations of Hyuuga, Sasuke could not help but feel shame. He had destroyed a family rich in history, a family even larger than his own…and all for his own purposes.

Guilt had never reared its ugly head before, but seeing the remnants of her centuries-old clan, reduced to a room full of trinkets, Sasuke could not help but feel regret.

She would never forgive him.

X-X

"Saikuropusu is no longer a threat."

"Operation Keruberosu is proceeding as planned."

"Good." Kakashi wearily nodded as he appraised the ninjas before him. It had taken them two years to put their plan into motion but power was no longer on their side. Strategy was now their only friend.

"Do you think he will hurt her?"

"You did a marvellous job of changing her features. She will be fine, Sakura." Kakashi assured the pinkette warmly. He understood it was against her moral code to perform such operations but Sachie was determined. She already had a strong resemblance to Rin, but Sakura's skills had turned her into an exact replica.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do next?" Naruto piped up as he finally stopped his pacing. "Can we rescue the prisoners now?"

"You know we do not have the manpower for that yet.".

"But, sensei!"

"Naruto…" Shikimaru drawled, "We are just as impatient as you are, but it would not help their cause if we are caught."

"So we sit around for another two years?!" Naruto asked in dismay as he resumed his frantic pacing. "You know I can't do that! They've suffered enough!...Let me talk to Sasuke, I know he'll come around!"

"I'll come with you!" Sakura interjected with the mention of her crush's name.

"Stop." Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his aching temples. "You are both strong, even more so than before, but the enemy have not been idle either. We wait."

"For what?"

A miracle, Kakashi wanted to say. "For our next report, we should be hearing from our spies soon enough."

Hopefully, they had some good news.

X-X

 _Saikuropusu = Cyclops (code name for Obito)_

 _Keruberosu = Cerberus (3-headed dog, code name for the 3 Uchihas)_

 _Surprise? I kinda hinted it in Obito's chapter but there's more to come…(not for a while though)._

 _And I know some things may seem incomplete or unexplained now, but everything will be revealed in due time. I just need to set things in place first…._

 _Also, many people have commented on the pairings but do you_ _ **really**_ _want to know? Wouldn't it ruin the surprise?_

X-X

 _17/12/17_

 _Sorry, no updates (I'm still new to this!) but will be back in 2 months. You're all amazing and happy holidays!_


	19. Chapter 19

_My apologies for the long wait. This chapter absolutely did my head in. I really wanted to give you a long chapter, but it would've meant a lengthier delay and I just had enough._

 _If it's not up to scratch, it's because I'm just getting back into the groove of writing._

 _Anyway, enjoy._

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Karui bounced her legs in agitation as she fixed her straw basket for the hundredth time. She had arrived at their usual pavilion one hour ahead of schedule when sleep had evaded her and the fresh morning air had seemed inviting.

She knew what had kept her awake last night.

It was anger.

And guilt.

Madara was the source of that anger, but it was her conscience that plagued her for putting Hinata through this charade. Could two chakra-less women defeat the most powerful man on the planet when a whole army had failed? Was it really possible for Madara to love anyone beside himself?

Hinata was a classical beauty but there were many types of beautiful in the Palace. Her pedigree was impeccable and may have attracted the Emperor's interest, but in the end, it would have to be her personality that would draw him in.

But at what cost?

"Have you been waiting long Karui-chan?" Hinata called out softly as she slowly scaled the stone steps.

"Hinata!" Karui screeched as she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She enquired hastily, pulling Hinata into a quick hug.

Hinata was never one to complain so Karui took it upon herself to scan her friend's appearance. Aside from her fatigued eyes, Hinata looked well. Her hair had been styled in a thick low twist, with a side of loose locks tumbling over her right shoulder. A baby blue kimono dotted with white daisies and matching obi completed her look and though it was a simple outfit by Palace standards, Hinata still looked effortlessly stylish.

She was born to wear kimonos.

"I'm fine. Sorry I'm late." Hinata smiled tiredly as they made their way to the centre table. "The maids wouldn't let me leave unaccompanied….so it took me a while to convince them."

"Did you get any sleep?" Karui enquired at Hinata's dark circles. A quick shake of her head was Hinata's only response as she proceeded to nervously wring her hands. Karui felt her guilt resurface at the thought of Madara ravaging her sweet friend, the image making her sick with distaste.

"I've brought you these pills." Karui muttered uncomfortably as she tried to dismiss her wayward mind. It was a little too late for regrets now. "I….pilfered them from the maids to help, you know…prevent pregnancy." She finished quickly as she thrusted the pills into Hinata's hand. "Don't let anyone catch you with it. I don't think it would go down well."

"Thank you Karui but I…I don't think I'll be needing them." Hinata looked at her apologetically as she worried her lips.

"What happened?"

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

"I bit him."

X-X

Fine porcelain bowls laid shattered on the once pristine floor as Madara's left arm took offence with the contents on his desk. His lack of sleep was not an issue, but rather, the deprivation of his release that was putting him in a foul mood, particularly now that he had a bite-sized mark to prove last night's _failure_.

Not many people had the honour of taking him by surprise, nor had many succeeded in marking him. Only Hashirama had survived such an encounter and now, his frustrating little Hyuuga.

The minx had sunk her pearly whites into his shoulder when he had bodily grabbed her for better viewing of her scars. She had likely mistaken his advances for punishment or a continuation of their earlier activities, considering how he was handling her. Madara knew he could be rough, especially when enraged but her little stunt was so unexpected, he didn't know whether to slap her or ravish her.

It was when she threatened to bite him again after scooting away that Madara knew he was definitely aroused.

She was trembling and weeping in fear.

But she was still a fighter.

And it turned him on like nothing else.

Their time however, was prematurely disrupted when Lady Sanyu went into labour. She had been the only concubine, prior to the latest arrivals, that had some ninja ancestry on her maternal grandfather's side, and though her ninja lineage was unremarkable and diluted, Madara held hope. It would at least confirm to him if his Dojutsu would manifest with other ninja abilities. The decision to leave had been difficult, particularly in his current condition but Madara had to know if this child had potential.

His anticipation was replaced with disappointment when after a lengthy labour; he had gazed upon golden orbs under a mess of dark hair. Madara cared for his children but it still did not dispel the dissatisfaction in his heart. He wanted to leave a legacy of mighty Uchihas, all in his image, but for all his power, Madara had to concede that he alone, was not enough. His Kekkei Genkai needed another, specifically, one pure-blooded Byakugan Princess in his possession….who was most likely asleep.

Madara resisted the urge to join his Hyuuga as the familiar beat of drums boomed from all corners of the Palace, heralding the birth of his latest offspring. Lady Sanyu smiled brightly at the sound, her weariness forgotten as Madara patted her amiably before departing. She was set for life and would be further rewarded for her efforts tomorrow but for now, Madara had other business to take care of.

One that involved a date with the executioner.

Namiko and the guards involved deserved no less for scarring his woman. Hinata's punishment was intended to be severe and brutal, but not enough to kill. Her immediate employment under Namiko was his sadistic way of prolonging her misery, but that was under the assumption that she was somewhat healed enough to perform her duties. Her scars told him otherwise.

Namiko, the old hag had chosen the method of torture that inflicted the most visible injury to Hinata's fine skin, and that was unforgiveable.

Madara would make the last moments of their life unbearable.

"Your majesty, the General has just arrived at the gates."

"Good, send for him."

Speaking of excruciating, perhaps his nephew needed a reminder of what pain felt like.

X-X

 _Next, a token and a dinner._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me.

Sasuke paused at the threshold of the Southern gates as suppliers and merchants waited patiently for their carriage to be inspected. He could have entered seamlessly through the Grand Northern Entrance fronting the large village below, but the ever-constant crowd hoping for a glimpse of royalty ensured this remained his preferred point of entry.

It also helped that it was close to the servant's accommodations, and a certain lavender-eyed girl Sasuke was hoping to run into. He really should be presenting himself to his Uncle first, but Hinata's hurt and angry expression had somehow warranted more urgency.

He knew her forgiveness was a long shot, but Sasuke was nothing but tenacious.

Hopefully the joy at seeing her old possessions would warm her attitude towards him and perhaps, given time, they could be something more. Sasuke would never show it, but Obito's recent detraction had him a little envious. If love could return sanity to his crazy 'cousin', then maybe it could also fill the hollowness and void that was currently his life.

As if reading his thoughts, a figure of blue materialised from around the corner, her face a picture of discomfort as she perused the contents of her covered basket. Sasuke did not understand why she was dressed in such a pretty kimono or why her hair was styled so elegantly, but he knew better than to speculate. His conjectures had screwed him over in the past and he was not about to make the same mistakes again.

It was likely that red-head's doing, anyway. She probably had some bizarre need to play dress up and the Hyuuga was just a willing victim.

Letting out a cough to attract her attention, Sasuke suppressed a smirk as she fumbled with her basket before stopping in her tracks.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha-sama." She bowed stiffly before readjusting her bulky basket and stepping away. Their last encountered had been icy, to say the least, so he did not blame her for her hesitance.

"Can we talk?"

"No." She replied rigidly, shooting the imposing prison behind him a quick glance before looking away. "I'm rather busy."

Sasuke doubted that her chores were very intensive today if she was clothed like that. But it was the way she had hastily eyed the dungeons behind him that made him realise where she was previously headed to.

And he had to stop her.

"It won't take long." He insisted firmly, catching the edge of her elbows to guide her to a more secluded spot.

"No, really. I ca…What are you doing?"

"This is for you." He said abruptly as he clumsily propelled the object into her hands. It was not his best moment but Hinata was too dumbfounded to notice.

"What is this?" She asked in disbelief.

Sasuke scratched his head in uncertainty. "It's a compass...your mother's?" At least he hoped it was. He had discovered it in a fancy patterned chest, along with items belonging to Hyuuga Hiashi. The tender inscription on the back was addressed to his love so Sasuke had automatically assumed it was for his wife - Hinata's mother.

But if Hiashi had a mistress….then he was _screwed_.

"Why?" She repeated again, her voice rising with each word, "Why are you giving this to me?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if she was overcome with emotion or if she disliked the gift, but he had to say the words before it ate him up. "I wish to apologise…"

"No. Stop." She interrupted sharply, breathing heavily as she placed a trembling hand over his lips. "You mean to tell me that after burning down my village, raiding my house and stealing all my clan's possessions, that I can have this _one_ item back as an apology? Are you…are you insulting me?"

Sasuke stared at Hinata's angry eyes in bewilderment, his brain completely malfunctioning at how she had perceived his gift.

"Hyuuga…that's not…."

"Please leave me alone." She fumed before pushing the compass back into his slack palms and storming off. Her brisk stride remained unfaltering and angry, determined and unforgiving, until she took a fleeting look to the right before taking a sharp turn to the left. Sasuke saw the anguish in her eyes as she went back the way she came.

He wanted to protest his innocence, to explain this misunderstanding but Hinata was right, even if she never voiced it. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

He was _not_ innocent, he was complicit.

The compass should _not_ have been his to give, it was hers, _should_ have been hers. To return it as an apology, when he was the accomplice to her loss was like a slap to her face. What the hell was he thinking? How did his Uchiha genius not see this coming?

But more importantly, how could he fix this?

Sasuke slumped back against the wall as his brain tried to self-destruct. Running through different schemes and scenarios in his head, his eyes suddenly flashed open as it stared at the cold, secured structure a few walls away from him.

 _Fuck, No._

"General, the Emperor would like to see you." A pair of armoured boots interrupted as Sasuke banged his head against the wall.

X-X

Sasuke trudged through the doorway indignantly as the study doors closed silently behind him. He did not bother with the niceties knowing how much it would irk his uncle, but he neither cared nor was he in a generous mood. Madara's threatening aura was asking for a fight anyway, and Sasuke was willing to oblige.

After the disaster with Hinata, he needed to vent some frustration.

"What took you so long?" Madara enquired calmly as he flicked some files off his desk. It was hard to miss the littered and broken mess on the polished floor, but Sasuke refused to be distracted.

"I had unfinished matters."

"With?"

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke responded in a clipped tone. His business with Hinata was private, especially when they were imploding faster than a falling meteorite.

"Hn." Madara replied non-committedly, leaning against his intertwined fingers as he stared at Sasuke intently. "I see your failure to retrieve Obito has not humbled you."

"It was a mutual parting, not a failure."

"Your orders were to bring him back here, were they not?!" Madara angrily gritted out as his hands slammed against his desk.

"You owe him his happiness!" _And mine,_ Sasuke wanted to say. "We did everything you asked of us. When is it enough for you?"

"When all threats to our existence have been eliminated…Do you think they will spare your nieces and nephews, your future _children_ if they overthrew us?" Madara paced angrily. "They will wipe us out, if given a chance. You do not want a repeat of the massacre, do you?"

Sasuke tried to regulate his breathing at the thought of Hinata and his children being slaughtered.

No, he would never let that happen again.

"What do you want me to do?" He mumbled through clenched teeth, his anger at his uncle now directed elsewhere.

"We have lost Obito, but we still have the tailed beasts. Maybe it's time I introduced you to them."

X-X

 _Many have commented on the length & content of my chapters and though I agree that both areas need a lot of work, I hope that you can understand that this style just works for me._

 _Long chapters are overwhelming and I think I would lose my momentum and interest in writing if I tried to go down this route. If the length truly bothers you, perhaps come back in a few months' time to read all the updates in one go?_

 _Next, Dinner & Punishment (Dinner was moved as it would make better sense in the next one)._

 _Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!_


	21. Author Note

**Author Notes:**

Apologies but this is not an update!

I've been busy with many work and personal projects and though I have written part of the next chapter, I'm not satisfied with the content so will not be posting it yet. Please give me a few months to finish my projects so I can devote more time to delivering faster and better updates.

Thanks for your patience and support.

P.S - My profile will have more info on updates or future projects. I will try to communicate everything there instead of posting commentary here. There are 4 new potential stories that I want to write in the future. Let me know if you have a favourite or preference.


End file.
